Encanto Carmesí
by Yuuji Iori
Summary: sasuke es un vampiro sangre pura y naruto es su fuente de aliemento pero hay alguien mas aparte de él quien se alimenta del rubio.itachi comenzara un juego en donde puede perderlo todo incluso su vida. un triangulo amoroso con dos vampiros de pormedio.
1. Capitulo 1: Rojo

Encanto Carmesí

**1. ROJO**

La mañana había llegado, los rayos de luz se colaban por mi ventana amenazando con querer levantarme ¿acaso no podía dormir sin que esos odiosos rayos me molestaran? Me levante sin mucho entusiasmo, como siempre, enfurruñado por mi falta de sueño las pasadas noches. Moví mis pies con pesadez y me dirigí al baño para mi rutina diaria, baño, desayuno, escuela y lo que tuviera que venir después de eso, que seguramente no seria nada bueno para mi, suspire profundamente discutiendo conmigo mismo como todos los días.

–vamos naruto se responsable y llega temprano a la escuela por lo menos una vez en tu vida.

Baje las escaleras rápidamente al recordarme del desayuno, esa era la mejor parte del día y era el segundo motivo por el cual me levantaba a tan horas de la madrugada este día, sonreí internamente al verme devorando el pan y el ramen que en unos pocos segundos estarían en mi estomago, llegue a la cocina cual flecha y lo devore en tan solo unos instantes y Salí corriendo a máxima velocidad de casa.

El sol se burlaba de mi a lo alto del cielo, lo mire con desprecio encogiendo mis ojos, se suponía que no tendría que verlo si no hasta que fuera un poco mas tarde, levante mi puño en su contra amenazándolo.

–No me caes muy bien – dije mirándolo y sobre todo al motivo principal que me tenía en esa situación.

Una venita se formo en mi rostro y me sacudí las ideas.

–vamos no puedes llegar tarde – me recordé

Me dirigía a la escuela sin mucho ánimo, no me gustaba y tenia varias razones que explicaran mi disgusto por ella. Primero odiaba y realmente odiaba, no solo por decir, era algo que no podía evitar y lo cual formaba parte de mi ser… el tener que levantarme temprano, yo mas bien era del tipo de personas que se levantaban tarde sin importar la importante razón que tuvieran de no hacerlo, ya era mas que conocidos mis reportes por tardanza en la escuela y era algo que como había mencionado antes no podía evitar, parte de mi ser.

Pero… se asomo de nueva cuenta una venita.

Estaba a unas cuantas calles de mi objetivo, la escuela privada konoha para niños ricos. Escupí el último pensamiento.

–Maldita gente rica– dije en voz alta

Todos los alumnos que asistían a esa escuela no eran mas presumidos por que no podían, si no hablaban de sus viajes, casas, yates, aviones, autos, joyas, dinero y todas las pertenencias que, para alguien común como yo, seria imposible de tener incluso de ver, solo hablaban de lo bien que se veían y del poder de sus familias.

Entre resignado a la escuela sabiendo a que atenerme, a mi alrededor solo puros chavos que resplandecían, a mi derecha las típicas chavas ricas fresas presumiendo lo bien que les quedaba el uniforme, a mi izquierda los ricos hablando de lo que habían visitado en el fin de semana que habíamos tenido y por ultimo yo, el único que no encajaba en aquel lugar.

Me dirigí al ostentoso edificio que se asomaba enfrente de mi con sus paredes blancas y perfecta forma, pase ignorando a todos esos que nunca me simpatizarían y los cuales me miraban por arriba del hombro. Entrando se podía sentir la atmosfera que cubría toda la escuela y me estremecí un poco. Al entrar en esas paredes podía sentirme tan indefenso como un cachorro que apenas podía levantarse del suelo.

A veces me preguntaba si seria el único que sentía la necesidad de querer salir corriendo de ese lugar o si alguien más podría sentirlo, tal vez si era el único ya que todos ellos encajaban perfectamente en este lugar y no podía confiar en ninguno de ellos.

Me dirigí al patio atravesando el edificio principal para encontrarme con el hermoso verde que era el único que me daba paz, camine hasta la única jardinera que estaba sola y me senté.

–Que no venga hoy, que no venga hoy – había comenzado a rezar

– ¿Quién no quieres que venga hoy, naruto? – escuche una voz muy cerca de mi oído

Salte rápidamente encarando a la voz que me había susurrado.

–Túu – dije señalándolo con mi dedo acusador – ¿acaso no puedes saludarme como el resto de la gente normal? – dije enojado

– ¿Por qué debería? – me dijo con su típica voz de yo soy el mejor

–mínimo podrías no llegarme por atrás no ¿teme? Me has dado un buen susto.

–Ohh – lo vi sonreír y eso hizo que me estremeciera – así tendrás la conciencia.

–d… de… ¿que demonios dices teme? – grite furico

–vamos no ha sido para tanto.

–no claro por que a ti no se te pude parar el corazón pero ¿Que hay de la demás gente a la que si se le para? ¿¡He!

Me lleve la mano al pecho tratando de calmar los latidos de mi corazón que estaban acelerados por el susto.

–Yo no podría querer semejante cosa – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Troné la lengua –claro no querrías que se me parara el corazón por que si no te quedarías sin fuente de alimento… si, me queda muy claro – estaba enojado ahora, simplemente lo veía y mi mal humor se hacia presente me molestaba que me tratara de esa forma si yo, detuve mis pensamientos.

–Yo no dije eso, usurantonkachi – dijo algo serio

–Bueno eso ya no importa – me resigne – ¿para que diablos me querías tan temprano? Las clases no comienzan hasta dentro de una hora ¿sabes? Ahora podría estar durmiendo en lugar de estar aquí peleando contigo.

–la verdad es que… – se me acerco como un cazador cazando a su presa

Sentí que mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, ese sujeto… el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca debilitaba mis defensas y me dejaba claramente expuesto, no me dejaría, lucharía, me mantuve firme en mi lugar ordenándole a mis piernas que se tranquilizaran, no le daría el placer a este sujeto de verme temblar.

– ¿entonces? – mi voz sonó molesta

Su sonrisa había cambiado a una que conocía muy bien, ya sabía lo que quería y aun así yo había obedecido como un idiota ante su petición el día de ayer de encontrarnos a esta hora en este lugar, como un pollito siguiendo a mamá gallina. Traje en seco.

– solo quería verte es que… ¿Acaso no puedo? – dijo en forma seductora

– "no puede ser" – pensé

Mis ojos no se despegaron de su figura, el uniforme le quedaba endemoniadamente bien, la playera blanca que relucía entre el saco negro que se acomodaba perfectamente a su pecho musculoso resaltando el escudo de la escuela, rojo a un lado, la corbata color vino amarrada perfectamente en su cuello deslizándose gloriosa por el pecho, perdiéndose atrás del saco y si subía solo un poco la mirada, su belleza atacaba directamente a mis ojos dejándome mas vulnerable que antes.

– "maldición" – este sujeto

Sonrió satisfactoriamente al darse cuenta del sonrojo de mis mejillas.

Su cabello negro se movía con el viento mientras se dirigía tan lentamente hacia mi como si lo hiciera apropósito. La piel blanca que poseía parecía volverse mas blanca bajo la luz del sol y las perfectas facciones de su rostro no se distorsionaban con la petulante sonrisa que siempre se posaba en su labios.

Y de repente sin darme cuenta mientas me perdía en lo atractivo que era se encontraba ya enfrente de mi.

– Naruto – lo escuche decir mientras trataba de ocultar esa sonrisa suya que me molestaba tanto

– ¿No puede ser en otro momento? – dije suplicante – sabes es malo para mi salud si…– me callo

Puso sus manos en mis hombros y lentamente comenzó a jalarme hacia él.

– No enfrente de todos – susurre avergonzado

– Solo quédate quieto – me ordeno y así lo hice

– así me gusta.

Sus labios se separaron y podía ver perfectamente en la sonrisa que se formaba los blancos dientes asomándose afilados y puntiagudos dirigiéndose a mi cuello cuando…

– ¡sasuke kun! – grito alguien fuertemente

Dios salvaba mi vida.

Escuche a sasuke tronar la lengua con enfado y se separo de mi en un solo movimiento.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres sakura? – dijo molesto

La chica hizo una mueca y me miro desafiante.

– Nada importante – sonrió satisfecha

Esta chica claramente quería separarnos, era notablemente claro, la mire levantando un poco el rostro en forma de que supiera que no me intimidaba.

Haruno sakura pertenecía a una de las tantas familias ricas que pagaban una enorme cantidad de dinero solo para que uno de sus integrantes estudiara en este colegio, una cantidad que para mi gusto era increíblemente innecesaria, podría decirse que ella pertenecía al mundo al cual yo nunca seria parte, solo bastaba con verla para saberlo, su piel era blanca claro no tanto a comparación con la de sasuke algo así en un tono rosado, sus ojos eran de color verde y su cabello largo hasta la cintura de color rosa al igual que las flores de la que procedía su nombre, era una chica que se consideraría bonita.

– Nee sasuke kun ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta? – dijo con melosa voz apegándose a él

– ¿no ves que estoy ocupado? – sasuke sonaba molesto

– ¿enserio? No lo había notado – dijo sakura entre risitas

– bueno ahora lo sabes ¿por que no desapareces de mi vista? –le dijo fríamente a sakura

– vamos sasuke no seas tan duro solo es una vuelta, además no creo que te pierdas de nada.

No se iba a dar por vencida.

Me molesto el hecho de que le hablara como si yo no me encontrara en ese lugar, como si solo estuvieran ellos dos, pero tendría que agradecerle por su oportuna aparición.

– ve por mi no te detengas – le dije a sasuke tratando de ocultar mi voz de alivio

El pareció notarlo, me miro de una manera la cual no pude descifrar y comenzó a alejarse con ella.

– no te escaparas – susurro

Eso me dio un poco de miedo, sabia a que atenerme después pero por ahora, sonreí tome mis cosas y comencé a caminar al sentido contrario del lugar por el que se había ido sasuke.

– huiré.

Era realmente difícil ser un alumno de esta escuela no solo por que no encajaba ya que mi condición humilde era más que obvia, si no por la relación que mantenía con sasuke que cabe destacar no era amorosa, parecía que no les caía bien al sexo femenino en toda la escuela, y bueno no era para menos sabiendo que sasuke era el chico mas popular de ella. Todas las chicas tenían razones de sobra para odiarme incluyendo a sakura que moría por tener el lugar que yo ocupaba en la vida de sasuke.

– Ahí.

Suspire pesadamente mientras me dirigía al salón de música para esconderme allí mientras comenzaran las clases.

Mire mi reloj. Todavía faltaba media hora para el comienzo de mi día en el colegio y yo ya me encontraba ahí, eso no estaba bien mi fama de impuntual estaba en total peligro y todo por culpa del teme.

Al entrar al enorme salón de música lo primero que divisaron mis ojos fue el piano que estaba cerca de las ventanas que estaban cubiertas por una cortina color crema, al voltear mi rostro a la derecha pude ver los asientos ordenados por hileras y ala izquierda el enorme pizarrón blanco que cubría la mayoría de la pared, me adentre y cerré la puerta por dentro para evitarme cualquier tipo de visita inesperada que pudiera acercarse.

Ese era mi lugar de toda la escuela, ya que nadie visitaba el salón de música si no era estrictamente necesario, parecía que anadee de ellos les interesara la música, y no es que a mi particularmente me gustara, pero me defendía con el piano. Nadie podría decir que no sabia como tocarlo.

Deje mi mochila al lado del piano y me recosté en el piso, si no había logrado dormir mi hora mas de sueño por culpa del sasuke teme por lo menos recuperaría media, acomode la mochila para usarla de almohada y recosté mi cabeza en ella.

Veía el techo tan blanco como las paredes ¿Por qué diablos toda la escuela era blanca? ¿Acaso no pudieron escoger un color? Y cerré los ojos, si que eran raros.

Al cerrar mis ojos no pude evitar que cierto recuerdo viniera a mi mente azotándola con un látigo, incluso podía decir que escuchaba el flash que el látigo hacia en el viento. El día de ayer sasuke me había pedido, no debo corregir, me había EXIGIDO que llegara hoy temprano ¿Por qué? No me lo había dicho, solo me había dicho con voz amenazadora…

– "si no llegas temprano créeme que te ira muy mal"

– "pero" – había discutido –"mañana podemos llegar una hora mas tarde"

Atrapo mi mirada y dijo con voz muy seria.

–"hazlo, créeme querrás llegar temprano"

Era lo ultimo que me había dicho antes de dejarme solo. Cuando el me amenazaba así lo único que podía hacer era simplemente hacerle caso, y por eso que por primera vez en toda mi vida llegaría temprano al colegio y ¿para que? Yo ya lo sospechaba no había otro motivo que no fuera "ese" y al verlo lo había confirmado.

Suspire por quinta o sexta vez en el día ya no sabia cuantas veces lo habría hecho ya, y un sonrojo cubrió mis mejillas.

– Creo que no me lo perdonara – una risita tonta salió de mi boca

– Me matara.

Si era más claro que el agua que sasuke no perdonaría que dejara que se fuera con sakura sabiendo yo cuanto la detestaba, y más cuando a la pobre –si pobre– de la chica se le había ocurrido interrumpir el momento que él tanto ansiaba –eso suponía yo–

Tal vez en este momento sasuke planeaba como deshacerse de sakura sin que nadie se enterara. Conociéndolo como lo conocía, lo mas seguro era que intentara desangrarla cruelmente y sonreír malvadamente mientras la veía morir lentamente, una gotita resbalo de mi sien, si, seria lo mas probable que estuviera pensando, ya llevaba planeando la muerte de la chica desde hace ya algún tiempo y seguramente yo moriría con ella –kami sama hai te voy–

– Vamos, vamos – me dije tratando de darme ánimos

– Si me escondo de él probablemente escape de su furia – a sasuke no le gustaba que le interrumpieran y menos cuando planea… me sonroje de nuevo y lleve una de mis manos a mi cuello.

La sangre brotando de mi cuello a su garganta, sus labios pegados a mi piel y sus col… col… diablos costaba el tan siquiera pensarlo, y sus blancos dientes aparecieron en mi mente.

– ¿Qué estas pensando?– escuche una voz realmente familiar

Me estremecí al acto.

–si no abro mis ojos, no esta aquí– me dije

– Oh ¿De verdad?– la voz sonaba divertida

No quería abrir mis ojos. Lo sentía, ya no estaba solo en el salón de música y el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

– cerré bien la puerta, a si que no.

Oí una risita y en menos de medio segundo tenia algo apresándome el cuerpo.

– si no abres los ojos es mejor para ti– susurro en mi oído

– ¿en verdad creíste que podrías escaparte de mi? Eres ralamente ingenuo.

Abrí los ojos sorprendido al sentir su lengua en mi cuello.

– No, yo no – trataba de excusarme

Nunca le diría que paso por mi mente que tal vez lograría escapar de él, si lo decía lo único que ocasionaría seria un indiscutible, y tal vez bien merecido, castigo.

Se me quedo mirando por un breve instante, pero el suficiente para que notara sus relucientes ojos negros que me acuchillaban.

– me gusta lo ingenuo que pues llegar a ser naruto ¿acaso no sabes ya que eres de mi pertenencia? Creo que será mejor que lo vayas comprendiendo, nunca podrás estar lo suficientemente alejado como para que yo no note tu presencia.

Su voz había sonado posesiva y eso me había gustado, mi sangre me traicionaba cruelmente teniendo mis mejillas de rojo y él al notarlo sonrió con malicia.

– Esta vez nadie nos interrumpirá – dijo con voz seductora, se inclino mas cerca de mi mientras exhibía sus relucientes dientes con una breve pero amenazadora sonrisa.

Se me olvido respirar y no pude decir ni una sola palabra, estaba bajo su poder y ninguno de mis músculos me respondía, ni me respondería mientras esos ojos así lo desearan.

– Extiende el cuello.

Obedecí.

Sentí su lengua recorrer mi cuello. Si pudiera ver mi rostro con seguridad vería que se había vuelto carmesí, podía sentir cada uno de sus movimientos, su cuerpo posicionado perfectamente sobre el mío sin poner claro todo su peso para evitar aplastarme, el aroma que invadía todo su cuerpo abandonándolo para llegar hasta mi nariz, una dulce escancia que parecía adormecerme.

– El olor del otoño – dije en un susurro para mí

Solo pude escuchar muy débilmente el sonido de una pequeña risa pues su lengua seguía recorriendo mi cuello con gula, saboreando el sabor con detenimiento, así era él, siempre sucedía igual.

Con mucho esfuerzo conseguí mover una de mis manos y la lleve a la espalda de sasuke y me aferre a su blusa con mucha fuerza, y fue cuando sentí que algo se clavaba en mi cuello, era un dolor punzante que solo se concentraba en una parte del cuello.

Un débil gemido escapo de mis labios al sentir los colmillos de sasuke hundirse más a mi piel acanelada, era una sensación que difícilmente podría describirse con palabras, sentí una de las manos de sasuke que se dirigía a mi cintura y que me acercaba mas a él apegándome a su cuerpo con vehemencia. Su otra mano que se encontraba en mi cuello hizo lo mismo haciendo que mi cabeza se fuera para atrás dejándole a su merced, tomo mi cuello descubierto.

Mi respiración se había vuelto dificultosa causando estragos en mi ritmo cardiaco, las pulsaciones de mi corazón se habían acelerado y la sangre había comenzado a correr rápidamente dirigiéndose a mi cuello.

Los gemidos querían escapar de mi boca. Lo único que mi cuerpo podía sentir era placer del dolor que se había vuelto embriagante y el deseo había comenzado a crecer dentro de mi cuerpo que luchaba para derribar mi autocontrol que se perdía con cada segundo que pasaba.

No quería que sasuke se diera cuenta, podría notarlo en el sabor de mi sangre, luchaba por contenerme pero nunca había sido bueno en eso del autocontrol ¿él sentiría el peligroso deseo que recorría mi cuerpo tanto como yo en este instante? Trataba de luchar para ignorar ese estúpido deseo que comenzaba a desquiciarme.

– sa…su…ke – intente decir su nombre pero no podía articular palabra alguna correctamente

Mi mano que yacía en su ropa se movió soltando el agarre y se paseo por su fuerte espalda para aferrase de nueva cuenta en otra parte.

– Aaah – gemí fuertemente al sentir como sasuke succionaba mi sangre con fuerza

Parecía desesperado bebía rápidamente y mi mundo comenzaba a darme veletas.

–no… tan…fuerte – trate decir

Pero era inútil, podía sentir bajo mi piel como mi sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo y ahora comenzaba a deslizarse por mi cuello, sasuke mordía con fuerza y yo lo disfrutaba, pero no por mucho, sentí como sus colmillos abandonaban mi cuello, trate de mirarle pero mi vista ya estaba muy borrosa, había bebido demasiado y yo se lo había permitido, quito su cuerpo de encima del mío y con todas las fuerzas que me quedaban, que por cierto eran casi nulas, logre sentarme para observarlo.

Abrí y cerré mis ojos varias veces para aclarar la imagen enfrente de mi, y al lograrlo lo que vi me dejo anonadado, sin palabras, mi sangre que ahora resbalaba por la comisura de los labios de sasuke, sus colmillo asomándose entre sus labios, sus ojos negros se habían vuelto rojos, era una imagen bellísima nunca me cansaría de verla, eso valía la pena para utilizar mis ultimas fuerzas.

Le sonreí.

– ¿Estas satisfecho?– le dije con la voz más dulce que pude utilizar en ese momento

Me miro como si no entendiera mi pregunta.

– ¿Por qué no me detuviste? – dijo algo molesto

– ¿Qué? – No entendía – ¿acaso no lo necesitabas? Para eso me citaste ¿no?– dije algo confundido

– No es eso, naruto.

Estaba molesto por algo, pero yo ya no podía razonar bien, me invadía una irresistible necesidad de sueño que apenas podía permanecer sentado y con los ojos abiertos, me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

Lo mire relamerse los labios para limpiarse todo rastro de sangre.

– bebí demasiado de ti, debiste detenerme.

Me miraba como si se sintiera culpable y eso no me gustaba.

– ese es mi trabajo, darte toda la sangre que quieras aun si me cuesta la vida ¿no es así?– sonreí de nuevo

– Si, lo es– dijo fríamente

– entonces no te preocupes por eso.

– naruto debiste detenerme ese también es tú deber.

– Si, lo es– ahora dije yo, una risita tonta escapo de mis labios

Quería cambiar el tema no me gustaba esa mirada.

– ¿y como me encontraste? – dije de repente sorprendiéndolo

El sonrió, parecía que ya no estaba enojado o eso me parecía a mi.

– te lo dije ¿no? Nunca podrás escapar.

Un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

–oh si lo olvidaba tengo un rastreador ¿verdad? – sonreí de forma tonta

–no lo necesito, pero no es mala idea.

El corazón me salto al ver su sonrisa traviesa.

– ¿y como entraste? Estoy seguro que cerré la puerta – pregunte

– Por la ventana – dijo señalándola

– ¡AH! – Grite –no deberías hacer eso ¿Qué pasa si la directora se entera? Sabes estamos en un tercer piso pudieron verte – me levante rápidamente del piso

– Y eso que importa – sonó indiferente

– Es romper las reglas, teme – dije molesto – y al que le van a gritar es a mi.

– Tal vez por eso no me molesta – comenzó a reírse divertido

– claro, como no es tu pellejo el que esta en juego ¿verdad señor inmortal?

– Antes que nada – dijo serio

– ¿Que?

– Tu cuello – me señalo

– ¿Qué tiene?

– Serás tan dobe – suspiro

– ¿Que dijiste sasuke teme?

Que se estaba creyendo todavía que le daba de mi sangre y me trataba así, la furia comenzaba a rondarme cuando fue repentinamente sustituida por un nuevo sonrojo.

– Te voy a quitar los rastros de sangre – sonrió malvadamente

Mire mi cuello para apartar la mirada de sus ojos color rubí.

– ¡Oh! – me sorprendí

Al parecer me había mordido más profundo de lo que creía y la sangre no dejaba de brotar manchando mi uniforme.

– sasuke teme ¿pudiste haberme mordido menos fuerte no? La sangre es difícil de quitar– hice un moin

Sonrió de nuevo. –Pero te gusta más cuando es duro ¿no?– susurro cerca de mi oído – yo se que te gusta, lo se por el sabor de tu sangre– dirigió sus dedos a los labios

– HAAAH ¡TEME!– Grite fuertemente tratando de alejarlo de mi envino

– ¡no digas tonterías! – mi rostro se había vuelto totalmente rojo como tomate

– lo se, no puedes mentirme tú sangre me lo dice.

–Cállate, no oigo, no oigo, tengo orejas de pescado– tapaba mis oídos en un intento vano de no escuchar su ahora molesta voz.

No pude decir mas sasuke aparto mis manos de mis oídos mientras se encontraba lamiendo la herida que él había causado limpiando todo rastro de sangre mientras mi temperatura había aumentado considerablemente. Lo que temía, él se dio cuenta y ahora lo usaría en mi contra.

– Maldito sasuke – dije sonrojado mientras hacia su trabajo

Comenzó a empujarme hasta quedar contra la pared, coloque ambas manos enfrente de mí para protegerme y mantenerlo lo más lejos posible de mi cuerpo. Su presencia era tan imponente y su cercanía electrizaba el ambiente que mis manos involuntariamente se aferraron a su saco, mi respiración de nueva cuenta se aceleraba, la cabeza comenzaba a darme vueltas y cuando sentí su lengua tocando las heridas que sus colmillos habían causado, mi mundo se volvió negro.

**NOTAS FINALES**

¡Hola mina-san!

Este es mi primer fic de vampiros que hago y me encanta. Anteriormente había escrito uno, mucho antes que este, pero simplemente la idea me abandono y no pude ni siquiera publicarlo. Me divierto mucho escribiendo este fic.

Lo realmente difícil fue nombrar este fic. Generalmente es lo primero que surge ¿no?

Bueno espero sus comentarios con ansias y nos leeremos en el Cap. 2 CASTIGO. y como siempre perdonen las faltas de ortografía


	2. Capitulo 2: Castigo

**2. CASTIGO**

Abrí lentamente los ojos con pesadez. No sabía en donde me encontraba, y la verdad no tenía ganas de hacerlo, lo único que quería en ese momento era cerrar los ojos y proseguir con mi dulce sueño. Jale la sabana que pude sentir encima de mi cuerpo y me cubrí los ojos con ella, bostece y repentinamente todo vino a mi mente como un flash. Rápidamente me senté del lugar en el cual hasta hace unos segundos me encontraba acostado y comencé escudriñar con la mirada el sitio en el que me encontraba.

– ¿la enfermería? – Dije confundido

– ¿en que otro lugar podrías estar? – escuche provenir desde una de las esquinas del cuarto.

Dirigí mi mirada para ese lugar y lo vi perfectamente parado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

– ¿Por qué estoy en la enfermería? ¿No estábamos en el salón de música? Qué raro.

–Dobe, te desmayaste – me dijo acercándose para quedar enfrente de mi

–Oye – dije algo enojado

– ¿Que sucede? – sasuke no me quitaba la mirada de encima, era tan penetrante que parecía que esculcaba dentro de mi interior.

Moví la cabeza empujando esos pensamientos.

–No era necesario que me trajeras a la enfermería y además…– me calle de inmediato al mirar el cambio en sus ojos.

¿Estaba enojado? Era lo que podía leer perfectamente en sus ojos ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había hecho mal? Una de mis manos involuntariamente se aferro a la sabana.

– ¿Por qué estas enojado? – Gire la mirada al no poder aguantar más su expresión.

– Y… ¿todavía lo preguntas dobe?

–pues si quiero saber.

Sentí una de las manos de sasuke en mi mejilla y giro mi rostro para que lo encarara.

–Me molesta que seas tan irresponsable – dijo de repente – ¿¡Que no te había dicho que me detuvieras cuando vieras que no me despegaba de tu cuello!

Ahora era yo el culpable.

–Ah– lleve una de mis manos a mi barbilla en forma de estar pensando –creo que en cierta ocasión me lo mencionaste – baje los ojos mientras giraba de nueva cuenta la mirada.

– ¡mírame! – me exigió

Yo no quería, me daba tanto miedo cuando se ponía así que esta vez no obedecí.

– ¡con un carajo naruto! ¡Que me mires te estoy ordenando!

Mi cuerpo se estremeció y levante mis ojos para quedar con los suyos.

–si no vuelves a obedecerme sabes lo que te pasara ¿verdad? – el tono de su voz sonaba mas relajado.

–Si – conteste secamente como perrito regañado

–entonces no vuelvas a repetirlo.

Moví la cabeza en asentimiento aun con sus frías manos sobre mi piel y el silencio reino la habitación volviéndose incomodo.

Nunca le diría que me encantaba cuando me mordía, que era esa razón por la cual no lo detenía, a un a sabiendas que con cada mordida él tomaba parte de mi alma, ya había tomado bastante de mi.

–"Mi deber" – pensé

Sentí uno de sus fríos dedos acariciar mi piel, me estaba tocando y cerré los ojos, me gustaba tanto el contacto de su piel, pero el encanto se rompió al ya no sentirlo mas, y abrí los ojos, él estaba de nuevo en aquella esquina mirándome y solté un profundo suspiro.

–"como siempre" – el contacto nunca duraba demasiado, y a mi un simple humano, me era prohibido el tan siquiera tener esos pensamientos.

–Y bien – dije más que resignado

– ¿Qué? – fue lo único que dijo

– ¿Qué clase me perdí?

Miro por la ventana.

–las dos primeras.

–ah solo las dos primeras, podre recuperarlas… ¿ah? – se me ilumino por primera vez el foquito desde que me desperté en la enfermería

– ¿Dónde esta mi uniforme? – mire la ropa que llevaba puesta

–lavándose.

–Ah – volvía repetir –y ¿Qué se supone que es esto? – señale la playera blanca que traía puesta, que cabe decir me quedaba demasiado grande.

Entonces podía jurar que al decir eso una sonrisa se formo en sus labios y giro de nuevo para quedárseme viendo.

Yo aun no entendía.

– ¿por que te ríes? – dije mas que molesto por su sonrisita sínica

–no por nada, no hay motivo por el cual tenga que reírme naruto.

–Humm – gruñí

Entonces al mirar con detenimiento la playera el color se subió a mis mejillas.

– ¡oh por dios! – Me pare enzima de la cama – ¿quien me ha cambiado?

–Yo – dijo con autosuficiencia – ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algún problema con eso? – dijo algo molesto

– ¡Pervertido! – Volví a gritar – ¿Qué me hiciste? ¡Dímelo! – lo señale con mi dedo acusador

–Naruto – escuche su voz de ultratumba y deje de señalarlo

De hecho mi dedito regreso a su lugar solito.

– ¿por que demonios piensas que te hice algo? – ahora si sonaba molesto

–bu…bu...bueno yo – la voz me traicionaba, No era el momento para dudar – ¿como no voy a pensarlo con el hermano que tienes? – solté sin mas

Claro de seguro sasuke era igual a ese pervertido que tenía por hermano.

–Oh, ya veo tu punto – dijo en un tono diferente al de antes

– así que ¿Tu piensas que yo soy como itachi? – una sonrisa malévola se apareció en su rostro y en un flash el estaba de nueva cuenta enfrente de mi.

Creo que como dicen popularmente, estaba cavando mi propia tumba.

–bueno… la verdad no es que lo piense, pero…

– ¿pero? – la sonrisa no abandonaba sus labios

El nerviosismo comenzaba a invadirme y mis mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrosadas, Mire al techo mientras aun permanecía encima de la cama.

– ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no tienen los mismos genes? A lo mejor agarraste los mismos gustos que tu hermano.

–Tal vez tengas razón y te hice algo.

– ¡Ah! ¿Cómo pudiste? Pervertido.

Sasuke parecía divertirse con mi reacción mientras se reía de mi.

–y si te hice algo ¿Qué? – Atrapo mi mirada –puedo hacerte lo que me plazca y no puedes negarte – dejo de reírse y se puso serio

–Yo.

Torcí los labios, no me gustaba cuando sasuke se ponía serio y en esta ocasión tenia toda la razón, él podría hacerme lo que quisiera, si ahora mismo quisiera poseer mi cuerpo yo no podría en primer lugar negarme y en segundo oponer resistencia.

– ¿es que acaso eres bipolar? – solté de repente

Sasuke se sorprendió ante mi pregunta.

– ¿Qué? – levanto las cejas

–es que cambias muy rápido de carácter ¿sabias?

Una sonrisa divertida se formo en sus labios como si estuviera pensando en una respuesta para mi pregunta que nunca me diría y yo sonreí ante ese hecho, me gustaba más cuando sonreía.

–entonces teme ¿Qué me hiciste? – quería saber

–te gusta desviar las conversaciones naruto.

–Naa, no se de que me hablas – lleve mis manos a mi cabeza y me senté en la cama doblando mis rodillas en forma de mariposa.

Mi corazón latió de un momento a otro, sasuke había colocado una de sus rodillas en la cama poniendo ligeramente su peso sobre ella y se acerco a mí sin tocarme.

–No te hice nada pero fue muy tentador, el tener que resistirse fue… – susurraba en mi oído

Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente a cada palabra, a cada silaba que salía de su boca para inundarme con sus mentiras, por que eso era, no era otra cosa ¿Qué mas? No podía ser más que mentiras que le gustaba decirme para divertirse con mis reacciones, si él supiera lo que eso causaba en mí, seguramente dejaría de hacerlo.

En un segundo alguien había entrado azotando la puerta.

–sasuke sama al fin lo encuentro ¿se puede saber que hace aquí y no en clases? – una voz proveniente de la puerta dijo.

Dos mujeres se encontraban paradas una mayor que la otra, una era la doctora de nombre shizune y la menor de cabello rubio era ino yamanaka su ayudante.

La enfermera giro su mirada para mirarme a mí.

–naruto ¿Qué le estas haciendo a sasuke sama?

– ¿Queeee? – replique rápidamente mientras sasuke se reponía de la cama con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

–Naruto te pregunte ¿Qué le estabas haciendo a sasuke sama? – volvió a preguntar ino

–maldición ¿Por qué tendría que estarle haciendo algo YO? – Recalque esa parte – ¿Al bastardo ese? – Lo señale –él es que me… – Sasuke me callo con una mirada

–naruto no estaba haciendo nada fui yo el que lo estaba molestando – dijo sensualmente dirigiéndose a ino

–No puede ser sasuke sama– dijo notablemente sonrojada

La rubia parecía que había caído en la trampa de sasuke. Nadie podía resistirse a su voz, a su aspecto, solo era necesario que él sonriera para que el mundo estuviera a sus pies, no importaba de quien se tratara, niño, niña, mujer, hombre, anciano. Todos sentían esa necesidad de complacerlo, y eso no me excluía a mi. Pero no necesariamente en la misma forma que a ellos.

–Yo vine por que quise– No dejaba de mirarla con esa mirada.

Voltee la mirada y bufe. Realmente me molestaba que hiciera eso, pero en ciertas ocasiones, no podía negarlo, era realmente útil ese Don suyo.

–No se disculpe – ino se sonrojo con mas fuerza –Después de todo es la culpa de naruto.

– ¿Queeee? Ya les dije que no fue…– intervine al verme ignorado

–De que hablas naruto – ino me miro de mala manera –sasuke sama no podría ya que él es un Vampiro sangre pura (1) Y tú un simple humano – soltó sin tapujos

Sentí en ese momento una punzada que parecía venia acompañada de muchas más.

–Los sangre pura nunca se mezclarían con un humano, es una humillación para ellos, tú deberías conocer tu lugar como su _FAMILIAR_ (2) que eres.

Me quede callado y baje la mirada, sentí como mis ojos se cubrieron con mi cabello. Solo era alguien que ofrecía su sangre como agradecimiento al clan que había salvado la vida de mi familia, y era obvio el por que sasuke no les respondía a ino.

–Suficiente – escuche que decía shizune –sasuke-sama ¿Por qué no esta en clases? – pregunto ella

– ¿Cómo? – Levante la mirada – ¿no entraste a clases?

Sasuke me miro –No – su rostro parecía despreocupado

La ira comenzaba a crecer en mí –Y ¿se puede saber por que mi amo hizo tal cosa? – dije

–por que si – fue lo único que dijo

Parecía que él no entendía cuan importante era que entrara a clases.

–oh vaya, parece que usted no pone de su parte – Una venita se asomo en mi frente –creo que no le importa lo que me pueda ocurrir ¿verdad sasuke-sama? – le decía con el mismo tono con el que ino le hablaba, poniendo sumo respeto en cada una de mis palabras

– ¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme?

Y ahí estaba. A sasuke no le importaba en lo más mínimo lo que pudiera pasarme, como si no supiera que el motivo principal del que yo me encontrara en esa escuela fuera ese. Asegurarme que el señorito entrara a sus clases.

– ¿¡Qué! – levante la voz

Sasuke me estaba llenando el buche de piedritas, por segunda vez en el día quería matarlo. Me repuse y retome mi carácter de siempre.

– ¡lárgate de una buena vez a tus clases, teme! – grite a todo lo que daban mis pulmones.

–Naruto no seas tan irrespetuoso – me dijo enojada shizune

–Pero… – puse mis ojitos de perrito castigado que amenazaban con soltar un mar de lágrimas del que ella no estaba dispuesta a tratar de calmar.

Ella me miro y suspiro resignada.

–Por favor sasuke-sama – shizune abrió la puerta –si quiere lo acompaño hasta el pasillo, naruto permanecerá aquí un buen rato hasta que recupere fuerzas.

–Está bien – le contesto él algo molesto

Shizune salió y detrás de ella salió ino que claramente se veía que estaba molesta, sasuke se quedo unos segundos, y me miraba de esa manera que yo no podía descifrar.

–te espero a la salida – dijo de repente

– ¿Qué? – me sorprendí

– ¿es lo único que saber decir dobe?

–Claro que no teme – ahora era yo el molesto – ¿para que quieres verme a la salida? – respondí de forma cortante.

–Solo haz lo que te digo y no objetes – ordeno

Me estremecí por un momento me había parecido que sus ojos se habían buleto rojos. Asentí. Él se dirigió a la puerta y estaba por salir cuando se detuvo antes de cerrara.

–No vayas a ensuciar mi playera – sonrió levemente y se fue

– ¿Cómo? – creo que sasuke tenia razón, no podía pensar una respuesta mejor

Baje mi mirada hacia la playera –un momento – me dije.

Tome la playera entre mis manos y comenzó a olfatearla.

–No puede ser, no puede ser, no puede…

Estaba más claro que el agua de manantial. El otoño estaba presente en la playera impregnándome con su brutal esencia. Mis ojos comenzaron a humedecerse y las lagrimas descendieron por mis mejillas y no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la blanca prenda.

–Como no me he dado cuenta.

El uniforme de sasuke se veía diferente pero como siempre lucia igual de atractivo mis ojos se habían concentrado solo en su rostro y al parecer no había sido el único, ya que ni shizune ni ino le habían dicho nada al respecto, aunque al ser ellas de un nivel muy inferior al de sasuke no tendrían ni siquiera el porque preguntarle.

Las pequeñas gotas salían una tras otra al darme cuenta de mi estupidez, y de repente la punzada azoto de nuevo a mi corazón "solo un _familiar_, solo gratitud, solo deber, nada más" me lance a la almohada y oculte mi rostro mientras me aferraba con fuerzas en ella.

El día había trascurrido tan aburrido que no había valido la pena el que fuera a clases ese día, me la había pasado todo el rato que las clases duraron en la enfermería con la odiosa de ino y sus miradas asesinas hacia mi persona, y no solo se había conformado con mirarme feo si no una sarta de preguntas había venido acompañadas con ella, pero eso no había sido lo peor de mi día, la directora me había mandado llamar a la dirección y era mas que obvio el por que me citaba, sabia lo que vendría en cuanto entre a su enorme oficina de color… si adivinaron blanco, era mas grande que un salón, y el por que era que su oficina era un edificio completo, se encontraba alejado de los demás y la arquitectura era menos llamativa que el de los otros edificios, al entrar se podía percibir el ambiente de los alumnos que desgraciadamente habían tenido que acudir ahí, y yo ya era mas que un alumno conocido por aquellos pasillos.

Había suspirado tan profundamente cuando había pasado por el área de la secretaria, todos me miraban feo y hablaban a mis espaldas, nada de lo cual no hubieran hablado antes, que si era hijo de los uzumaki, que si mi familia le debía la vida al clan uchiha, que por que alguien como yo se había convertido en el _FAMILIAR_ de sasuke etc., etc.… cosas que para mi eran irrelevantes y que no valía la pena escuchar.

Cuando mis pies se encontraron enfrente de la puerta de la directora mis oídos ya se preparaban para los gritos, toque la puerta como me había sido pedido desde el momento en que fui por primera vez y me adentre.

La directora estaba detrás de su escritorio de madera con los codos recargados en el mueble sobándose la sien.

–Naruto de nuevo tú por aquí– me había dicho en forma resignada

–bueno ya sabe me gusta venir a verla – le dije en tono burlón

–sabes ¿por que estas aquí verdad?

–Si – le conteste

– ¿Por qué? – me exiguo

–será por mi comportamiento este día.

–No, no ha sido eso.

–entonces directora no se por que me ha llamado.

–Bueno – se levanto de su silla y le había dado la vuelta al escritorio –es por lo que sucedió en la mañana con sasuke – dijo sin ningún rastro de enojo

–oh ¿por lo de la sangre? – le pregunte

–si, y por otra cosa – ella se acerco hasta mi y toco la banda de mi cuello –se han roto algunas reglas y tú eres responsable de eso, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

–claro, tsunade baachan.

–entonces comprenderás que tengo que reprenderte.

–Si – acento

–vaya, si que estas cooperativo hoy – me había dicho sorprendida

Sonreí –bueno ya me lo esperaba – me reí tontamente llevándome mis manos a mi cabeza – y ¿que castigo va a ser hoy?

Después de eso todo quedaba un poco nublado solo recordaba a mi corriendo por mi vida para salir corriendo de la oficina y a tsunade baachan gritándome con varias venitas asomándose en su frente con una regla de un metro en la mano.

–Jajá – se me resbalo una gotita de la frente

No había sido un día nada productivo.

Caminaba a la puerta para poder terminar con el horrendo día que había tenido, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse en el horizonte y el cielo se había tornado de color naranja, no solo me habían quitado mi sangre ese día, no conforme con eso me habían reprendido y castigado por algo que yo no había hecho, ahora lo único que quería era que terminara el día para poder dormir ya que finalmente llegaría el fin de semana y no tendría que ver a toda la bola de niños ricos esos.

–Cenare ramen – dije gustoso al saber que me esperaba en casa

–No lo creo – escuche una voz en la reja de la puerta

Sabia a quien le pertenecía la voz y acelere el paso pasando de largo.

–te dije que te esperaría – me decía la voz

No quería voltear pero había conseguido que detuviera el paso.

– ¿Por qué rayos estas esperando en la puerta? – voltee para encararlo y lo señale con mi dedito acusador

–te dije que te esperaría ¿lo olvidaste? Además me he enterado de algo realmente interesante hoy – sonrió maliciosamente

Salte – ¿así de que cosa? – trataba de sonar indiferente pero sin éxito

Sasuke que se encontraba recordado y con los brazos cruzados como siempre suelo encontrarlo, no quitaba la sonrisa de sus labios.

– ¿creo que lo sabes verdad? Y ¿la directora te regaño mucho? Escuche que te persiguió con una regla.

– ¡Fue tú culpa teme!, además si querías esperarme ¿por que rayos lo haces en la reja? no podías esperarme ¿en otro lado?

– ¿Que tiene que te espere aquí? – parecía que no entendía el significado

– ¿y si alguien te ve? ¿Claro al que van a regañar no es a ti verdad? Auméntale más a mi castigo– farfulle

–No he dejado que nadie me vea esperándote, además– comenzó a caminar hacia mi –no seria tan mala idea que te castiguen mas, seria beneficioso para mi.

– ¿Qué dices? De por si es malo el castigo que me dio.

–para mi no lo es – Sonreía imperceptiblemente – ¿Qué sucedió en la dirección? – me pregunto muy curioso

–Mmmm – trate de recordar lo que la niebla cubría

/FLASH BACK/

Pude ver como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

–No puede obligarme a hacer eso – dije más que preocupado

–claro que puedo soy la directora– dijo en un tono de superioridad.

Claro, era el único medio que tenía para obligarme.

–Pero eso no es justo – chille

– ¿acaso no estabas cooperativo hace un instante?

–si, pero no es para que abuces baachan.

–pues tendrás que hacerlo, si no…

Ni siquiera se había molestado en terminar su frase.

–Vale, pero por que no mejor me pones otro castigo – le suplique –mmm como lavar los baños o limpiar las regaderas, ah ya se, limpiar si quieres toda la escuela, a que es una tentadora oferta.

–Lo es – había pensado ella –pero…

Conocía bien esa sonrisa y era igual a las que sasuke ponía cuando tramaba algo.

–pensándolo bien creo que ese es el mejor castigo que hay para ti – me señalo

Volvió a su escritorio y se sentó para hojear unas cuantas notas.

–no te preocupes yo les informare antes de que acabe el día.

Mi rostro expresaba claramente horror, ese era el peor castigo que podría tener.

–pero no ha sido mi culpa, fue del teme, lo juro – trataba de excusarme

–aunque así haya sido, conoces las reglas y cuando entraste a la escuela se te informo.

Parecía que buscaba algo mientras seguía hojeando en las páginas de un archivo.

–Si bueno, lo sabia pero si me va a castigar por algo como unas cuantas reglas rotas que aclaro fueron muy poquitas y no fueron obras mías, considero que a sasuke también se le reprenda.

La directora pareció sonreír cuando llego a una hoja en específico de su archivo, levanto la hoja y me la mostro con una sonrisa triunfante.

Me mordí ligeramente el labio ante la presencia del mugroso papelito, cuanto deseaba desaparecerlo de la faz de la tierra.

–Naruto no es para tanto – decía la directora mientras ondeaba la hoja enfrente de mi nariz –es tu castigo por romper las reglas.

–Pero – replicaba

La directora movía con más ímpetu el papelito ese.

–Esta bien – Baje mi cabeza derrotado

–Bien – había dicho alegre y volvía a guardarlo

–hazlo hoy y no trates de escabullirte, me enterare y será peor tu castigo.

– ¿Por qué? – Dije mas que sorprendido –además ¿se puede algo peor?

–ku ku – sonrió –¿me estas retando naruto?

– ¡No! claro que no directora – movía mis brazos de un lado a otro

–entonces al terminar el día todo estará arreglado, asegurarte de ir naruto.

–Claro como no tengo nada mejor que hacer – susurre tan bajo como pude

– ¿Qué dijiste naruto? – la directora había levantado el oído

–na… nada baachan.

Sabia perfectamente que me había escuchado aun así no había podido evitar susurrarlo.

–entonces así quedamos.

Acento y me dirigí a la puerta antes de que cambiara de opinión y me impusiera un peor castigo que el que me había dado, aunque dudo que se pudiera.

–Espera – dijo sombríamente

Me detuve y me tense en un segundo, gire la mirada temeroso y mi rostro se deformo al mirar el suyo.

– ¿Cómo me has estado llamando todo el rato naruto? – se levanto del sillón en el que se había encontrado sentada

–Huy – mis piernas habían comenzado a temblar –ah – gire lentamente mi cuerpo –creo que es mejor que me vaya ahora tsunade baa… chan – señale la puerta

Y entonces como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido y pudiera ver claramente a los pájaros que revoloteaban por la ventana detenerse, en ese preciso momento la directora se encontraba corriendo hacia a mi con una regla de un metro en la mano.

–No soy abuela– grito ella

–pero no le eh dicho abuela – le decía mientras trataba de llegar a la puerta – solo vieja.

–Te enseñare a respetar a tus mayores – decía agitando la regla

–Pero eso ya no se usa – unas pequeñas lagrimitas escapaban de mis ojos al mismo tiempo que intentaba salvar mis manos y posiblemente mi trasero.

– ¡naruto! – fue lo ultimo que escuche al salir del edificio

/FIN DEL FLASH BACK/

–Nada importante – le dije

No quería que supiera de mi castigo, tal vez a la directora se le habría olvidado informar sobre mi castigo, y tal vez podría irme a casa a salvo y muy seguro.

–Vámonos – dijo de repente sasuke sacándome de mis pensamientos

– ¿A dónde? – pregunte curioso

– ¿No es obvio dobe?

–No pues no lo es teme, tal vez si te explicaras – estaba enojado

–A mi casa– sentencio

Y sin darme tiempo a siquiera responder un auto negro con vidrios polarizados se encontraba enfrente de mostros esperándonos con las puestas abiertas.

–por aquí sasuke-sama – decía el conductor que nos esperaba en la puerta

–es…espera un segundo teme.

–Si – dijo como si no entendiera mi reacción

– ¿Cómo que a tú casa?

– ¿no te dije que me había enterado de algo realmente interesante hoy?

Mi rostro sin duda tendría una expresión indescifrable ya que sasuke me miraba de manera divertida.

–Al parecer la directora tsunade te ha puesto un castigo muy conveniente.

–no… se a que te refieres – dije muy poco creíble dándome la vuelta para darle la espalda

–pues la directora llamo a mi casa.

Salte y él pareció notarlo por que se detuvo para darle suspenso.

–y le dijo a itachi que si tú podrías pasar una temporada ahí ¿adivina lo que le contesto?

–n…no se – estaba muerto

–Pues al parecer a itachi también le agrada la idea de tenerte en casa.

Me gire con una expresión de horror que hasta al conductor le dio miedo

–no puede ser.

–Nos divertiremos mucho – dijo en tono sensual a mi oído

Lo empuje para mantenerme lo más lejos posible –claro tú y tu hermano se la pasaran muy bien a mis costillas, no mejor dicho desangrándome ¿verdad?

–Que dices naruto – se puso serio –solo yo, ya que tú eres mío.

– ¿Qué?

Me sonroje a mas no poder aunque sabia que técnicamente no se refería a los términos en los que cualquiera pensaría al escucharle decir eso. Mi sangre le pertenecía y mi cuerpo para cualquier deseo que el tuviera, no había nada mas que no fuera eso.

Sasuke me agarro del brazo y me empujo al interior del lujoso auto.

–Vámonos a casa – le ordeno al chofer

–si, sasuke-sama.

– ¡espera! – grite sin esperanza alguna

En lo que permanecía sentado en el auto más hermoso en el que pudiera viajar alguien tan ordinario como yo, mi destino era sellado mientras más avanzaban las ruedas por el pavimento que no tenía otra dirección que no fuera la casa del vampiro sentado a mi lado.

Al llegar mis ojos se encontraron con la misión a la cual desee nunca mas volver a pisar desde que logre escapar de ella hace dos años y medio atrás. Tan imponente como siempre extendiéndose gloriosa por toda la calle sin final, ocupando un espacio que solo le pertenecía a ella, de color opaco y de arquitectura del siglo XVII si no es que era mas antigua, se mostraba ante mi una vez mas burlándose de mi mala suerte, tal vez diciendo "Nunca debiste irte" o "Sabia que volverías"

Tenía miedo de volver a estar bajo sus paredes.

–Estas aquí – gritaba alguien que salía a toda prisa de la enorme mansión

Sentí que alguien me jalaba y me hacia a un lado.

–otoño baja ¿Por qué lo quitas? – decía enojado un hombre mayor que no sobrepasaba los veinticinco años de edad.

–inútil aniki ¿Quien te crees para intentar manosear a mi _FAMILIAR_?

–No seas cruel, él… – se refería a mi –…es de todos.

– ¿Quién diablos lo dice? – sasuke trataba de mantenerme alejado

–Yo, tu hermano mayor.

–Estupideces – bufo sasuke

–Naru chan ¿verdad que es así? – itachi me sonreía –Welcome de nuevo naru chan.

Mi infierno solo estaba comenzando.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Es un inmortal el cual su sangre no se ha visto mezclada ni una sola vez con sangre humana, son superiores en belleza, fuerza, velocidad e inteligencia al resto de los demás inmortales. Son respetados y temidos tanto por humanos y vampiros, Generalmente son mas temidos que respetados.

Humano que ofrece su sangre o cuerpo a algún inmortal, al servicio de su amo a cambio de algún favor de este como convertirlo en inmortal, en este fic en particular solo los sangre pura serán los que tengan a sus servicios a familiares.

Espero y les gustara este cap. Estoy muy contenta de que les comience a gustar la trama de la historia, apenas tengo escrito hasta el cap. 6 y estoy en eso del 7. Espero comprendan mi tardanza en subirlos ya que carezco de internet en mi casa y la economía y tiempo no son muy favorables.

En fin, gracias por sus comentarios y los estaré contestando según vaya publicando los capítulos.

Los quiero mucho y nos leeremos pronto

Matta-ne!


	3. Capitulo 3: Comienzo de la pesadilla

**3. COMIENZO DE LA PESADILLA**

Me levante perezosamente de la cama no creyendo el lugar en el que me encontraba, me dirigí a la ventana que se encontraba a unos metros de mi, estaba empolvada como si no hubiera sido limpiada por años y las cortinas se encontraba en iguales condiciones, las hice a un lado provocando que todo el polvo almacenado callera de lleno a mi cabeza.

–por lo menos pudieron limpiar mi cuarto ¿no? – me queje

Con esfuerzo trate de jalar la perilla que mantenía cerrada mi venta, nada me impediría que inhalara un poco de aire que me era negado por esa molesta perilla, mis pulmones lo necesitaban, si no entraba aire rápido en mis pulmones seguramente colapsaría, jale con fuerza apoyándome en uno de mis pies.

–Vamos por lo menos gira un poco – le suplique al objeto inanimado

Y como si me escuchara pude sentir que se movía un poco y el sonido que emitía era chirriante y molesto.

–Solo un poco – me dije para darme ánimos a seguir

Con mis dos manos y todas las fuerzas que mis músculos eran capaces de otorgarme, gire la perilla consiguiendo que se quitara el seguro.

–Jajaja – reí victorioso –ninguna perilla puede con uzumaki naruto y tú no fuiste la acepción – la señale

Ahora solo faltaba empujar las ventanas para fuera para que estas se abrieran y consiguiera lo que tanto necesitaba. Un poco de aire.

– ¿huh?

Había colocado cada mano en cada parte de la dichosa ventana, mis manos se habían llenado de polvo y habían quedado plasmadas en la ventana pero…

Fruncí el ceño.

– ¡maldita ventana! – Le grite usando todo mi aire almacenado en mis pulmones – ¿Por qué demonios no te abres?

Me desespere. No, ninguna dichosa ventana y mucho menos esta, me haría pasar un mal rato. Remangue mi pijama que tanto me gustaba – por lo menos aun la conservan – y haciéndome para atrás y a sabiendas que seguramente no seria una de mis mejores ideas, comencé a correr con los brazos extendidos enfrente de mi y empuje a los vidrios con fuerza. Para mi desgracia la ventana no cedió ni un solo milímetro.

Escuche un chirrido y el sonido no sonaba nada alentador, temeroso de que el ruido se hubiera producido por el cristal, mire debajo de mis manos, cuidadosamente de no quitarlas, Y lo que vi no me gusto nada.

Los dos vidrios que conformaban a la ventana se encontraban agrietados bajo mis manos, eso no era una buena señal y estaba seguro que si quitaba las manos la grieta se expandiera, pero tenia que hacer algo, no podía quedarme como un tonto ahí pegado a la ventana para siempre, así que decidido de nueva cuenta eligió, que, una de mis opciones –que seguramente seria la única– tendría que apartar mis manos de ahí.

–vamos naruto no seas cobarde – me dije dándome ánimos

Trague saliva y mi decisión se esfumaba con el paso del tiempo – tal vez no sea tan malo – y tal vez no se rompería el cristal como yo esperaba que sucediera.

–Dobe ¿Qué estas haciendo? – decía una voz que había entrado a mi habitación

– ¿teme por que entras sin tocar? – le reclame olvidándome por completo de la ventana

Escuche el crujir al apartar mis manos y unas gotitas se asomaron en mi frente.

–Na, no pasó nada.

– ¿acaso querías escapar por la ventana? – me dijo sasuke dudoso

–Claro que no teme – me alborote – ¿Por qué rayos trataría de escapar por la ventana si estamos en un segundo piso?

–tal vez querías saltar y ver si salías ileso – dijo burlón

– ¿te burlas de mi? – exigí una respuesta

Él sonrió.

–No, claro que no. Nunca lo haría.

–ah, si que lo haces. Además si tratara de escapar no seria saltando de un segundo piso.

– ¿entonces? – sasuke parecía divertido ante la situación

De repente el crujido que había cesado se escucho cuando sin querer me había recargado de nueva cuenta en uno de los vidrios. Para ser específicos en el izquierdo y sin darme cuenta había escuchado un "Cuidado" por parte de sasuke demasiado tarde.

El vidrio se había roto en mi mano y ahora sangraba a borbotones.

–ahhhh mi mano – me quejaba del dolor

–No es para tanto – le escuche decir a sasuke desde la puerta

–claro como a ti no te duele ¿verdad? – Dije con algunas lagrimitas en los ojos –tengo vidrio enterrado – mire mi mano

–Solo hay que sacarlos – sasuke seguía sin moverse

– ¿Y qué? ¿Quieres que lo haga yo solo? Ayúdame teme – le ordene mientras le mostraba la mano

Mire como se reía de mi sufrimiento, lo gozaba y mientras yo me desangraba en la alfombra que bueno, en fin mi habitación no había sido limpiada en estos dos años y medio de mi ausencia y un poco de sangre no le haría daño. Trate de levantarme cuando sentí una leve brisa entrar por el cristal roto, y entonces todo sucedió tan lento que hasta hubiera tenido tiempo de escribir en una libreta lo que aconteció después.

Volteé a ver a sasuke que se tensaba en su sitio, sus ojos extrañamente parecían ansiosos y él se había reacomodado dejando de estar recargado en la puerta.

– ¿Qué sucede? –le pregunte al darme cuenta de que cerraba la puerta con seguro detrás suyo.

Mire de nueva cuenta mi mano entendiendo lo que sucedía. Por un segundo me había olvidado de lo que era sasuke y lo había visto como mi igual, un simple humano, el hecho de que era un vampiro llego a mi tan rápidamente como él en estar enfrente de mi.

–el aire esta a mi favor a si que nadie se enterara de lo que pase aquí – soltó de repente

Sasuke sujeto mi mano con sus fríos dedos y comenzó a lamer mis heridas olvidándose por completo del vidrio que tenia.

–Espera puedes lastimarte con el vidrio – le dije tratando de quitarle mi mano

Pero resulto inútil, él ahora me miraba con esos ojos cargados de deseo que no escuchaban a nadie. Solo había un pensamiento en la mente de sasuke y ese era el beber mi sangre, nada más.

Sentí su lengua en mis heridas y los vidrios desprenderse de esta. Mis pies no soportaron mi peso y comencé a caer lentamente al suelo quedando sentado, sasuke me siguió como si no le molestara en lo mas mínimo y los dos quedamos a la misma altura sentados en el suelo.

Mi mano que hasta hace poco ardía dejaba de doler, el dolor se iba al igual que el vidrio que no sabia en donde se encontraba ahora.

–Espera – le dije suplicante –no quiero que te lastimes – sujete su rostro con mi mano sana –por favor.

Sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.

Dejo de lamer mi mano aun sangrante y abrió la boca mostrándome los vidrios en su lengua que estaba ilesa. Los escupió en una de sus manos y los hizo a un lado.

–el único que esta herido eres tú.

Mi corazón latió desbordado ¿Cómo este sujeto podía alterar tanto mis latidos? Me sonroje y él volvió a tomar mi mano.

–Es tú culpa – me dijo para enterrar sus colmillos en el musculo que unía mi dedo pulgar con mi muñeca.

–Aah – gemí levemente aguantándome el nuevo dolor que experimentaba

Sasuke no dejaba de mírame con su penetrante mirada carmesí mientras succionaba mi sangre con ímpetu, impaciencia, como si el mundo estuviera a punto de colapsarse o supiera que seria la última vez que bebería de mi sangre.

Me sonroje ¿Qué mas podía hacer si no eso? él extraía mi sangre al mismo tiempo que no separaba su vista de mis ojos, mirándome fijamente sin perder detalle de mi rostro ¿pero que tanto miraba? ¿Mi rostro era tan entretenido que tenia que mirarlo constantemente? Me cohibí y cerré los ojos sin pensarlo, no podía retener la mirada, sus ojos negros habían cambiado de color a un carmesí intenso, tanto que podría jurar que miraba mi alma y escudriñaba en ella a su antojo.

Sentía la sangre abandonar mi cuerpo, como esa sensación de cuando te hacen pruebas de sangre y puedes ver tu sangre fluir fuera de tu cuerpo al tubo de la jeringa, era una sensación como esa pero multiplicada por varias veces. Sus colmillos incrustados en mi piel serian la aguja que se abría paso entre mis músculos para llegar a las venas, aunque se supusiera que yo tendría que estar a acostumbrado a estos repentinos ataques de sasuke y al dolor subsecuente que conllevaría eso la verdad es que no era así, cada vez que me mordía dolía como la primera vez, un dolor pulsante que se negaba a abandonarme incluso después de que sasuke retirara sus afilados colmillos de mi piel.

¿Por qué mi mente divagaba en un momento como este? Aun podía sentir sus colmillos en mi cuello de la última vez que me había mordido y ahora la sensación de sus labios en mi mano nunca desaparecería, me maldecía por lo bajo por mi falta de carácter ¿Cómo era posible que este sujeto ocasionara estas reacciones en mí y mi cuerpo? ¿Acaso estaría yo enfermo de algo y eso me haría sentir cosas que normalmente un humano normal no sentiría?

Definitivamente no era normal sentirme así cuando sasuke me tocaba, un simple roce y el efecto causado no desaparecería en días.

Abrí mis ojos temblorosamente y aun sonrojado el tiempo pasaba tan endemoniadamente lento, sasuke seguía en lo suyo y con la mirada fija en mi ¿¡Por qué demonios seguía mirándome! Y de repente pareció notar mi sorpresa ya que enterró más profundo sus colmillos.

–Aaah – No pude evitar dar un pequeño grito de dolor

–sa…su…– trataba de hablarle

De decirle que se detuviera, era demasiado para mi. La debilidad comenzaba lentamente a apoderarse de mi y un indescriptible calor comenzaba a apoderarse de mi cuerpo, lleve una de mis manos a su mejilla que era tan fría como el hielo y tan blanca como la nieve, se sentía tan bien, me daban ganas de acariciarla y calentarla lentamente con mi mano. No me di cuenta cuando había comenzado a rosar su piel con mis dedos.

Sasuke cerro los ojos repentinamente a mi contacto y se estremeció, fue algo que nunca hubiera esperado, se le veía tan… que el calor comenzó a hacerse mas fuerte y quemar mi piel.

Soltó mi mano alejando sus colmillos. Mi sangre se había mesclado con parte de su saliva y esta resbalaba de entre sus dientes y labios, yo instintivamente aparte mi mano de su mejilla para llevarla a mi mano herida y nos quedamos mirando por unos segundos.

El silencio se había vuelto algo común en mi habitación el día de hoy. Sasuke no decía nada y yo comenzaba a temer que se hubiera enojado por mi atrevimiento, no se me tenia permitido el tocarlo y yo…

–Aa – fue lo primero que salió de mi boca

Me puse nervioso, trataría de explicarle tal ofensa, comencé a mover mis manos de un lado a otro queriendo decir algo que definitivamente no quería salir de mi boca.

–sasuke yo… veras… no quise… es que… yo… bueno… ¿Cómo te lo digo?... eto…a jaja… – reía nerviosamente

–Naruto.

Me calle al escuchar su voz ¿estaría molesto conmigo? Y ¿si me castigaba? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ese naruto se había oído tan calmado que seguro esa la calma antes de la tormenta. Se me erizo la piel y lo mire temeroso esperando lo peor.

–"Soy fuerte y afrontare todo lo que venga ¡dattebayo!"

Me quede helado al mirarlo. Acaso parecía como decirlo… ¿por que lo había soltado? No pude describirlo, algo dentro de mi estomago comenzó a revolverse, un sentimiento extraño que en muy pocas ocasiones había sentido y que tengo que decir sasuke había sido el causante, se apoderaba de mi.

–Sasuke – le susurre tan débilmente que pareció ni yo mismo escuche

Es sus ojos había algo que hizo que estirara de nuevo mi mano y me obligara de nuevo a acariciarle, estaba a tan pocos centímetros de su piel.

–¡Naru-chan ¿ya despertaste? – escuche un grito y un fuerte golpe al mismo tiempo

Sasuke se aparto tan rápido de mi, que mi mano se quedo estirada en el viento mientras me quedaba con una cara de ¿eh? Que seria lo único que lo describiría, gire lentamente mi cabeza en dirección a la puerta con unas cuantas gotitas deslizarse de mi sien.

Perfecto, habían interrumpido el mejor momento ¿Por qué me pasaban solo estas cosas a mí? ¿Qué habría hecho para merecerlo?

–i…itachi sama ¿a que se debe el honor que este en mi cuarto? – dije nerviosamente aun en mi posición, claro obviamente con la mano ya en el suelo.

– ¡Queee! ¿No puedo? – Grito como si fuera un niño pequeño

–Nooo– Grite –claro que…– una gotita se resbalo de mi sien

– ¡NO PUEDES!– dijo de repente sasuke

– ¡QUEEE! – Contesto itachi con el mismo tono de voz que había utilizado segundos atrás sasuke – ¿Por qué no puedo? Naru-chan es de todos– lo dijo como si en verdad fuera cierto

–¡Yo no soy de nadie! – arremetí enojado

¿Como se atrevía a decir que soy de todos? Ni que fuera un objeto que podría pasarse de mano en mano.

–Él es mío– soltó de repente sasuke mientras me señalaba

Me sonroje a más no poder ¿Qué? ¿Qué era suyo? ¿De esa manera? O ¿me estaba haciendo conjeturas? No tal vez no lo decía en ese sentido.

–él es mi _familiar_, búscate el tuyo– finalizo su frase

Suspire.

Claro como esperaba. Una parte de mi se desilusiono de tal manera que no creí que fuera capaz, pero otra ya sabia la respuesta, solo era eso para sasuke y esas cosas no cambiarían, nunca seria nada mas que un simple_ familiar_ para él y era a lo único que alguien como yo podría aspirar.

Levante la mirada más que resignado y note una sonrisa en itachi que no había visto antes en todo el tiempo que había convivido con él, era dirigida para mí claramente y sasuke no la notaba ya que le había dado la espalda a itachi. Me estremecí, había recorrido algo por mi espina vertical tan o mas frio que el hielo. Cuando note la sonrisa se había esfumado y la expresión de itachi de siempre había regresado, había sido tan solo unos segundos en que se había formado y el frio me había invadido la espalda.

Extraño.

Pensé, pero no le daría importancia no había sido algo de lo que pudiera decir tener que tomar en cuenta, ahora me preocupaba el hecho de que no era otra cosa para sasuke de lo que yo querría y nunca lo seria. Volví a suspirar, esta vez pesadamente.

–Deja de suspirar dobe– me grito de repente sasuke desde el pasillo

¿Cuándo había llegado ahí?

–se te va a ir la vida en eso.

–tal vez, pero creo que mi vida se ira de otra manera – contraataque

–si no te apuras te aseguro que será así.

Era una muy clara amenaza.

–Si, si, si– repetí pesadamente

Iba a pasar por un lado de itachi, que aun permanecía en la puerta sin intenciones de querer moverse ¿acaso era entretenido vigilar la puerta? Bueno, no era algo que me molestara pero…

– ¿itachi-sama? – lo llame

–Si que sucede Naru-chan– me sonrió como siempre

–ah, ¿te puedes quitar de la puerta? No puedo pasar.

Pareció notarlo solo hasta que se lo dije, estaba totalmente despistado y eso era raro en él.

–Oh, lo siento Naru-chan– se hizo a un lado para dejarme pasar – Adelante – dijo guiándome con la mano como si fuera un mayordomo.

–ah, gracias– conteste nerviosamente

¿Y a este que le pasaba? Algo se traía en manos y no quería ser participe en eso, así que solo pasaría y segura a sasuke, estaba por llamarlo ya que el teme (como siempre) me había dejado de nueva cuenta atrás cuando…

–Sasuke no se enterara si no se lo dices– susurro itachi en mi oído tan débilmente que apenas podía escucharlo, detuve mi paso en cuanto lo note.

– ¿Qué? – susurre también bajito, sabia que él me escucharía

– Tal vez sabes la respuesta que te dará si lo haces ¿No es verdad naruto-kun?

Me quede helado.

Itachi se había ido tan rápido que no note cuando sucedió o tal vez tan lento que mis ojos ni se percataron.

– ¿Qué demonios haces, dobe? – me grito sasuke desde las escaleras claramente furioso

Itachi lo sabía. Sabia de mis sentimientos que claramente quería mantener ocultos en lo más profundo de mí ser, tan profundo que incluso para sasuke le resultara difícil notarlo en el sabor de mi sangre, pero para itachi había sido tan fácil saberlo.

Salí de mis pensamientos al sentir los pasos de sasuke regresar a donde yo estaba.

–Hey sasuke– le decía mientras corría en su dirección deteniendo su andar. En cuanto me vio comenzó a caminar otra vez escaleras abajo.

– ¿Qué? – me contesto

Sonreí cálidamente.

– ¿Cuándo van a limpiar mi cuarto? Creo que mínimo me lo hubieras dado limpio si voy a estar encerrado aquí– comencé a bajar las escaleras detrás de sasuke

–Por que no lo haces tú– dijo de manera desganada

– ¿Queeee? ¿Estás loco? Te recuerdo que yo no quería venir, no es mi responsabilidad.

–Hum

– ¿Qué? – estaba algo molesto

–Pero primero, naruto– me corto la inspiración a mi futuro grito – ¿por que no te quitas el pijama primero?

Me detuve cuando estaba a punto de llegar abajo, estaba a un escalón, me le quede mirando sin entender a que se refería.

– ¿pijama? – repetí

Él solo me miro y entendí a que se refería, la vergüenza se me subió a las mejillas tiñéndome de rojo.

– ¿¡maldito teme por que no me dijiste antes! – lo maldecía mientras corría de regreso escaleras arriba

–Por que ese es tu deber.

–¡ fue tu culpa! ¡Tú me molestaste para que te siguiera, no me diste tiempo de cambiarme!

Y desaparecí en mi cuarto no sin antes claro, azotar fuertemente la puerta. Pude escuchar una risita de itachi por algún lugar burlarse de mi desdicha. Ya me las pagarían.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Muchas, muchas gracias a las tres personas que fueron las primeras en dejarme un pequeño comentarios, les agradezco mucho sus buenas vibras. Y también a quien por algún motivo solo ha leído, ustedes me ayudan a que la inspiración no me abandone.

Te agradezco:

**hikaru88 **

Espero me sigas leyendo y no me abandones a pesar de que tardo en actualizar. Aquí el capitulo 3 que ojala también te guste tanto como el primero.

**princserekou **

Nya ^.^ a mi me encanto escribir esa mordida y muchas mas que vendrán a lo largo del fic. Y las historias/ novelas románticas de vampiros son mi fascinación de ahí que surgiera este fic. Gracias por comentar ojala pueda seguirte leyendo en los futuros capítulos.

**Aikawa-BL 14**

Esta es mi segunda historia sobre vampiros que escribo, lamentablemente la primera nunca vería la luz del sol. La idea simplemente me dejo antes de llegar al capitulo 3 también de sasunaru fue algo triste. Pero agradezco a mi musa el que no me ha abandonado y que ya estoy escribiendo el cap.7 de este fic. Así que hay SasuNaru en este fic para rato y espero sigas la historia hasta el final.

Bueno nos leeremos pronto en el capitulo 4. Los quiero mucho.

Matta-ne! Chuuu ^_^


	4. Capitulo 4: Intento fallido de escape

**4. INTENTO FALLIDO DE ESCAPE**

Salí de mi habitación hasta que estuve y cerciore que estuviera perfectamente vestido y no hubiera algo en mí que hiciera reír a ese par de vampiros que solo se divertían a mis costillas.

Cerré la puerta mientras dejaba caer mi peso en ella ¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Qué había pasado exactamente? Sujete mi pecho, el corazón me latía apresuradamente, como si hasta ahora hubiera sido capaz de entender las palabras de itachi ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? Si yo mismo me negaba en aceptar mis sentimientos ¿Cómo era que ese sujeto se había dado cuenta? Y lo peor no solo era eso. Mi espalda comenzó a resbalarse por la puerta hasta que toque suelo, sentado sujete mis rodillas y oculte mi rostro, él sabía que su hermano nunca me correspondería, que sasuke nunca se enteraría si yo no se lo decía. No, nunca permitiría que itachi confirmara sus sospechas, porque, solo era eso, una suposición que él tenía sobre mis sentimientos ¿Qué más podría ser si no una suposición? Yo nunca había dicho nada ni lo había confirmado "el silencio también es una respuesta" al demonio ¿Quién había dicho eso? De mi boca nunca saldría la frase "Te amo"

Levante mi rostro seguro de mí mismo, itachi nunca confirmaría sus sospechas y yo mantendría sus ideas lejos.

–bien.

Me cambiaria y haría como que no le escuche decir nada. Mire mi mano, en algún momento desde que me había lastimado la sangre había dejado de salir, solo quedaba una clara y perfecta línea cruzada en la palma, claro sin contar los dos orificios en el musculo de mi mano.

–me duele– me queje

El dolor había vuelto desde que los labios de sasuke se habían separado de la herida, ardía como si mi mano estuviera en llamas.

–Maldito vidrio– voltee la vista a la ventana

–y ahora pasare frio en la noche, no podía ser mejor ¡ttebayo!... No… –yo no me quedaría para saberlo.

Me asome por la puerta como si fuera un ladrón, no tenía ganas de encontrarme con itachi y que me saliera con alguna otra sorpresita.

–Espera un momento– susurre bajo al darme cuenta de algo

– ¿Por qué itachi había venido a mi habitación tan temprano? ¿Qué normalmente no duerme hasta el medio día? ¿Qué querría que le haría pararse tan temprano?

La curiosidad comenzaba a dominarme.

–Naa, en fin qué más da.

Me deslice por el suelo como buen escapista que soy, arrastrándome para no ser visto por mi enemigo que sin lugar a dudas tramaba algo y no permitiría ser en vuelto en algún tipo de enredo que después fuera imposible escapar de él. Lo primero y más importante de todo era solo una cosa, visualice mi objetivo, la puerta, lo más importante era salir de la casa en la cual era prisionero, después me preocuparía por lo demás.

Mi objetivo se encontraba a unos cuantos metros desde la posición en la que me encontraba, solo sería cosa de cruzar y obtendría mí anhelada libertad, no sería prisionero de esos vampiros a los cuales les encantaba jugar no solo con mi cuerpo y sangre si no también atentaban contra mi salud mental y emocional.

Lo difícil seria cruzar por que para mi desgracia -volteé la mirada- justo al lado derecho de las escaleras se encontraba la sala, y como si la construcción de la mansión estuviera en mi contra, enfrente de la puerta y al lado izquierdo de las escaleras, exactamente debajo de mi posición, se encontraba la oficina en la que se encontraba sasuke ahora mismo.

–Quien diseño esta mansión de seguro sabía lo que hacía, ningún rehén ha escapado, la vida me odia.

–Pero no me dejare vencer por aquel arquitecto del año no sé qué, se ve que nunca se encontró con naruto uzumaki ¡ttebayo!

Ahora solo tenía que pasar y no ser visto, como cuando tratas de pasar por minas minadas sin activar una. Solo es cosa de precisión y saber dónde pisar, en este caso pisar y no ser visto.

Para mi desgracia y a pesar de que todo claramente estaba en mí contra tenía algo a mi favor. Al convivir con tanto vampiro había aprendido a ser realmente silencioso. Me quede agachado y comencé a bajar las escaleras, bajando escalón por escalón cuidando no hacer ruido, una vez abajo me moví rápidamente para vigilar que nadie hubiera notado mi presencia.

–Y ¡piernas para que las quiero!

Salí como alma que lleva el diablo por la puerta.

Pero no solo era cuestión de salir de esas horribles paredes -No- tenía que cruzar el patio y salir de los alrededores solo así sería libre, y para mi desgracia tendría que escalar esa pared que para nada era pequeña.

– ¿¡Por qué demonios tiene que ser todo tan grande!

Primero tenía que quitarme de la entrada por que era blanco fácil, la parte de atrás de la casa era mi principal vía de escape ya que en el muro que dividía mi libertad con mi encarcelamiento había una gran cantidad de arbustos que me cubrirían y me ayudarían a escapar.

– ¡Es la primera vez que llego tan lejos sin ser notado!– Grite de emoción al verme casi libre

– ¿De verdad? Yo no lo vería así.

Me estremecí, podía reconocer esa voz en el fin del mundo, tan llena de egocentrismo y de un pésimo mal genio.

– ¡maldito sasuke! ¿Qué se supone que haces tú aquí? ¿No se suponía que estabas en la oficina asiendo no sé qué cosas? ¡Exijo una explicación teme! – le gritaba mientras lo señalaba con mi dedo acusador.

–solo te seguía a ver a qué hora te dabas cuenta de mi presencia– decía tranquilamente

– ¿Queeee? – grite sorprendido

– ¿me venias siguiendo?... ¿Desde cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

Lo mire suspirar como si mi pregunta fuera muy obvia, eso me molesto bastante, era claro que no sabía y por eso le preguntaba no tenía por qué poner una cara de "Me sorprende tu estupidez"

–ya te lo había dicho naruto, sabes es cansado tener que repetirte las cosas una y otra vez, a ver si esta vez me pones más atención por que no te lo voy a estar repitiendo siempre – se detuvo como si estuviera pesando en como recordármelo

–Bueno– me defendí

–si lo recordara tal vez no te habría preguntado ¿no crees?

–usurantonkachi, si lo recordaras no harías tantas estupideces como esta.

Se acercó a mi quedando justo enfrente, me quede sin aire, su presencia era tan imponente que hacía que mis pies no se movieran de su lugar, y no era miedo lo que lo ocasionaba, sino algo diferente que desde hace algún tiempo me había venido sucediendo, solo sus ojos, solo bastaba que me mirara, que sus ojos negros se posaran sobre mí para que mi cuerpo no me obedeciera, que su figura se colocara enfrente de mi para que él soltara su ataque.

Atrapo mi mirada mientras me miraba fijamente a los ojos, tenía que recordarme de respirar estaba inmóvil, esperando a que él decidiera responder a mi tonta pregunta, y entonces aquel sasuke que se hacía presente solo cuando estábamos solos aparecía. Se acercó lo suficiente para que sus labios estuvieran cerca de mi oído, una de sus manos ágilmente se había colocado en mi cintura mientras la otra descansaba en mi hombro y comenzó a murmurar.

–Nunca estarás lo suficientemente lejos como para que yo no note tu presencia– soltó sin mas

Me sonroje. Los sentimientos que tanto trataba de ocultar salían a la superficie por tan solo unas palabras suyas, para él era tan fácil dejar desnudo mi corazón que me sorprendía que no se diera cuenta de ese hecho. Le era tan fácil hacer que surgieran.

Se inclinó tan cerca como pudo, sus labios estaban a unos cuantos centímetros de los míos mientras seguía hablando traspasándome con su reluciente mirada azabache.

–puedo olerte tan perfectamente, puedo sentir el calor que emana tu cuerpo y que se dispersa por el aire, escucho tu corazón latir tan claramente a pesar de la distancia…

Me moriría en ese preciso lugar, caería al suelo a causa de mi corazón, latía tan rápido ahora que inevitablemente fallaría y se detendría ¿un corazón podía latir tan rápido? Podía escucharlo acelerarse cada vez más con cada una de sus palabras, luchaba por ignorar ese estúpido deseo que comenzaba a formarse dentro de mi pecho, solo eran unos centímetros, podía sentir el aliento de sasuke sobre mis labios. Trataba inútilmente de acallar esas voces que me incitaban a cumplir uno de mis más grandes deseos, coloque mi mano en su pecho, ya no podía más, hasta hace poco había decidido no mostrar mis sentimientos, eran este tipo de situaciones que habían llevado a itachi a darse cuenta de algo que yo negaba, de algo que trataba de ocultar tan fervientemente, pero solo bastaba que sasuke se me acercara para que todo lo que yo deseaba se viniera abajo, él en definitiva derribaba con facilidad mi determinación.

–espero te quede claro, nunca podrás huir de mi ¿entendiste? – dijo con una expresión algo oscura y reluciente de ese modo aterrador que solo él sabía usar

Asentí con las mejillas arder.

Sasuke dio un paso hacia atrás y miro mi mano herida que solo era cubierta por un pañuelo.

–Tu mano

– ¿Qué tiene?– dije al recuperar la movilidad de mi cuerpo

–Dámela– ordeno

Me pues nervioso parecía molesto por mi intento fallido de escape.

–Te dije que me la enseñes– repitió en forma autoritaria

–sí, sí, sí.

La extendí enfrente de él, la verdad no entendía a que venía ese cambio repentino de humor pero la verdad era preferible por el momento al otro sasuke, hacía que me confundiera de una manera que me hacía creer cosas que nunca sucederían "si no vas a amarme por favor no seas amable"

Sasuke quito el pañuelo que cubría mi palma mientras la examinaba detenidamente.

– ¿Qué tiene? – pregunte preocupado

–la herida es profunda ¿te duele?

–mmm solo me arde, pero si cierro…

Me molestaba, sentía como la herida se calentaba y me daban unas terribles ganas de hacer algo al respecto, pero lo principal se suponía que sería mi escape, ya en casa me curaría decentemente, pero ¿acaso sasuke se estaba preocupando? Me estremecí de repente al sentir uno de sus fríos dedos deslizarse por la herida.

–Que… e– trate de hablar

– ¿se siente mejor?

Este sujeto… él…él trataba de matarme de muchas maneras, cada una de ellas diferente a las demás. La sangre se dirigió tan rápido a mis mejillas que sentía ahora la cara arder.

–Aa…. Bueno… si…p…pero…aa…

Sentía perfectamente su fina piel rosar mi herida, tocaba tan suavemente como una caricia, toda esa sensación comenzaba a viajar por toda mi palma hasta la muñeca y de la muñeca al brazo, y de ahí a todo mi cuerpo, estremeciéndolo.

–esto se sentirá mejor– dijo en un murmullo mientras sonriera malvadamente para comenzar a lamer la herida.

–"No puede ser"

Cerré los ojos fuertemente, era demasiado, si antes toda esa sensación se había esparcido por mi cuerpo por solo uno de sus dedos no podría describir lo que sentía ahora. Su lengua, fría como el hielo, calmaba al instante el ardor de mi mano, la punta de la lengua se movía por toda la herida introduciéndose en la delgada ranura, la saliva se deslizaba como agua dejando a su paso solo calma, mi mano en un segundo había dejado de doler y arder.

Comenzaba a sentir como el aire comenzaba a escapar de mis pulmones por completo, las piernas comenzaban a fallarme ¿Por qué le gustaba hacerme este tipo de cosas? Jugar con mi cuerpo hasta que ocurría algo que lo volvía hacer frio de nuevo, a veces pensaba que sasuke realmente sufría de doble personalidad o algo por el estilo ¿jugar conmigo era tan divertido? Pero aun así… ¿Por qué no me molestaba tanto?

Comenzó a sentir presión en mi mano ¿Qué le pasaba? Abrí los ojos temiendo lo peor, no podía ser lo que pensaba pues… bueno, sasuke ya había bebido suficiente de mi sangre en la mañana, no podía ofrecerle más. Su lengua había pasado de la ranura de la herida a los dos perfectos orificios gravados en el musculo. Una de sus manos sujetaba mi muñeca con fuerza mientras su lengua recorría cada centímetro de mi mano, abrí descomunalmente los ojos al percatarme de lo que tramaba.

–Teme ¿no puedes estar…? ¡Detente ya no puedes más! Si es como broma ya no es divertido.

Trate de quitarle mi mano, pero era inútil, él era mucho más fuerte que yo, y el simple hecho de que lo intentara solo dejaría las marcas de sus dedos en mi mano, en el peor de los casos seria yo quien probablemente lastimara mi muñeca al tratar de apartarla de su fuerte agarre. Trate de retroceder pero no era buena idea ¿¡Cómo demonios lo haría si me tenía contra la pared!

–No, sasuke por favor no lo hagas– suplicaba

Sasuke parecía no escucharme, bueno no era que siempre lo hiciera, pero la mayor parte del tiempo parecía si hacerlo ¿pero por qué estaba tan deseoso? no lograba entender ¿Por qué tenía esa mirada en su rostro?

–Tú mismo me dijiste que te detuviera, ¡ya es suficiente!

–Cállate y quédate quieto– me ordeno apretándome más fuerte la muñeca

Coloco su brazo izquierdo encima y me jalo a su pecho sin soltar mi mano ni un solo segundo. Jamás había estado así con él, tan cerca, y en la luz de la tarde podía verlo tan claramente, podía ver el magnífico esplendor de sus ojos azabaches que se tornaron carmesí en un solo segundo y la máscara sobrenatural que era su piel, tan fina y blanca mientras él me miraba de la misma manera. Me quede quieto.

–Buen chico– dijo con una sonrisa prepotente

Tarde me había dado cuenta cuando sus ojos dejaron de ver los míos que él ya había hundido sus dientes en mi mano.

– ¡Basta! ¡Detente! – gritaba

Había colocado mi mano en su pecho para tratar de alejarlo lo más posible de mí, pero sasuke no parecía reaccionar a mis desesperados gritos, acabo de unos minutos sasuke me había soltado y se había dirigió a un lugar que le otorgaría más sangre que mi lastimada mano. Mi cuello.

Yo estaba ya paralizado, mi cuerpo no me respondía en lo más mínimo y todas las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban las concentraba en tratar de alejarlo, estaba paralizado por la debilidad. Sasuke se aferraba a mí con maestría con claras intenciones de no soltarme, él en verdad me mataría.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

Perdonen la demora!

Sé que no tengo disculpa pero la falta de money me hizo imposible el poder subir este cap. Espero no me dejen y sigan conmigo en los siguientes futuros capítulos

¿Les gusto?

Sé que este capítulo es más corto que los demás, pero un día mí hermana llego y me dijo "¿normalmente los capítulos no son más cortos?" y me quede pensando "en efecto creo que tienes razón" y por eso he decidido que sean más cortos, ojala y no les moleste (aunque creo que esto es muy corto)

También quería agradecerles a las hermosas personitas que me dejaron un comentario.

¡Muchas gracias!

Me hicieron muy feliz leerlas, espero y sigan comentando.

**kaoryciel94 **

Creo que ya quedo claro que a mí también me encantan los vampiros ^_^ es genial que te encantara, me hace muy feliz, me alegraste el día. Perdona que te conteste hasta ahora, pero… siempre hay peros ¿verdad? Hahaha nunca es demasiado tarde.

**sasukiata15**

Ñaca, ñaca, ñaca ¿los habrá? ¿Habrá más chicos bishonen persiguiendo al kawai naruto? Solo te enteraras si sigues conmigo. ¡Adoro a mi sasu-bastardo! Sé que tods también, eso es lo que lo hace tannnnn sexiiiii ¡yeah! Ya verán el porqué de que sasuke trate a si a Naru.

**Michi Koneko-chan **

Gracias por tu buena suerte y animo (la necesito) espero poder leerte en futuros cap´s.

**kaoryciel94 **

¡Nyaa! A mí se me sale la babita de solo verlos, son tan… alucinantes, yo quiero a mi propio vampiro personal ¿se podrá? No me molestaría que bebieran de mi todo lo que quisieran (extiende el cuello) ¡adelante sasuke, itachi soy toda suya! Y definitivamente se pondrá muy interesante cuando todo comience. Sigue leyendo y ve que sucede. Incluso yo estoy en suspenso viendo que sucede hahaha.

**Veruto kaname**

¡Huy! ¡Si las paredes de la misión uchiha hablaran! Puedo decirte que todos incluyéndome desearían ser naruto (baba) te mando muchos chuu! Y abrazos. Gracias por pasarte a dejar un coment.

**jinjuriki del Jubi **

Conforme vaya avanzando la historia se descubrirán muchas cosas, como que quise dejarlo en suspenso pero no soy nada buena en eso, y tal vez por eso te quedaste "Que pedo" pero ya entenderás, puedo decirte como un pequeño spoiler que tsunade tiene poder sobre naruto por el papel que ella tiene en su poder ¿Qué dirá? Y ¿Por qué es tan efectivo? Jijiji muy pronto se sabrá ¡excelente! (juntando los dedos como el señor burns) y sobre la sangre no es que naruto sea un súper o algo por el estilo para no tener consecuencias por la falta de sangre, él es tan humano como tú o yo (hablando retóricamente ya que él es una animación/ Dibujo) pero como ya he mencionado se sabrá por qué no le pasa nada en los siguientes capítulos y porque no tiene anemia o todos los síntomas que mencionaste, vaya sí que son muchos , ¡la sangre es vida! Que interesante seria que sasuke viera a naruto como una vaca, ¡incluso puedo imaginármelo! Se vería tan lindo vestido con su traje completo de manchas y unos lindos cuernitos en la gorra y él con sus ojitos llorosos diciéndole "No me ordeñes más" ¡NYAAAAAA! (MOE) ya tenía pensado "por qué" de que Naru no muera por ser "tan chupado tan seguido", aunque él nunca se ha puesto a meditar en ello. Jiji ¡spoiler, spoiler!

Creo que ya he dicho mucho, pero me alegro que lo notaras y me lo dijeras. Así que no te sorprendas por el cap. 5 ¿De acuerdo? ^_^ llevo escrito hasta el 7 y no pensaba decir aun el porqué de un Naru tan sano de salud, pero tal vez deba dejar claro el punto de la pérdida de sangre antes de lo previsto, mmm aún no sé, pero me encanta la idea de que notes los pequeños detalles como ese (¿será pequeño, o muy obvio?) en fin espero con ansias tu próximo comentario.

Ya sabes si notas algo extraño en el fic no dudes en decírmelo.

Besos…

**Yumiko Tsuji **

Lamentablemente aun no lo termino, ¡seria genial que así fuera! Ya que yo también deseo saber cómo continúa la historia. También me encanta el sasunaru, el mundo es un lugar mejor gracias a el hahaha.

Ah (suspiro) Naru fue hecho para estar con sasuke ¡viva el yaoi! ¡Viva los hermosos vampiros que nos degustan las pupilas con su inigualable belleza y presencia!

Lástima que no haya nada de yaoi en la historia original TT-TT Kishimoto-sama ¿porque nos privas de esa manera? Solo haces que veamos moros con tranchetes (si se dice así ¿verdad?) hahaha gracias por pasar a comentar.

¿Aún no queda claro que idolatro a sasu-bastardo?

¡Te amo sasukeeee!

También agradezco a los que leen y que por algún motivo no pueden dejar Review, gracias a ustedes la musa de la inspiración no me abandona tan seguido, y pido perdón por adelantado por los futuros retardos pero como he mencionado el money y el tiempo no se llevan muy bien.

Los quiero a tods

Nos leeremos pronto…

Matta ne!


	5. Capitulo 5: Notable amenaza

**5. NOTABLE AMENAZA**

No supe que había pasado, abrí mis ojos pesadamente, el cuello me dolía horrores y por alguna extraña sensación sentía que algo no muy bueno había sucedido. Lleve mi mano al cuello y sentí una venda ¿me habían curado? Pero eso no era lo que me importaba ¿Qué demonios había pasado? No recordaba nada en absoluto, solo los dientes de sasuke sobre mi cuello y al cabo de unos minutos, nada.

Me levante rápidamente y mire a mí alrededor. No era extraño para mí el desmayarme pero… ¿Por qué no me sentía mareado? ¿Ni débil? Entonces note algo.

– ¡estoy vivo!

–claro que lo estás Naru-chan.

– ¿eh? – Volteé la mirada

– ¿itachi?

Me sorprendí el verlo a él ahí.

– ¿Dónde está…?

Quería saberlo, estaba preocupado. Normalmente cuando sasuke bebía demás siempre estaba ahí cuando yo despertaba pero… ¿Por qué no estaba hoy aquí?

– ¿Dónde…?

Iba a repetir la pregunta al no recibir respuesta por parte de itachi, pero me detuve al verlo sonreír ¿Qué era tan divertido? Claro el saber que casi muero de seguro le hacía mucha gracia, fruncí el ceño, comenzaba a molestarme. Él pareció notarlo, pero aun así su sonrisa no desapareció de su rostro.

–En su cuarto– fue su simple respuesta

– ¿¡y por qué demonios está ahí y no aquí! ¡Maldito teme! ¡Todavía que le dije que se detuviera y no me hizo caso…! – me estremecí al sentir la presencia de itachi atrás de mí.

– ¿Por qué es tan importante para ti que sasuke se encuentre aquí? – Itachi me susurro al oído.

–sabes…

Sentí como colocaba sus manos en mis hombros y los oprimía ligeramente. Sus labios estaban tan cerca, el aliento que emanaba de su boca chocaba contra mi oído directamente haciéndome estremecer sin desearlo, y no es que no hubiera notado el atractivo de itachi, si no ¡maldición! Era tan atractivo como sasuke. Él poseía una belleza que era ridícula, alto con músculos muy bien definidos debajo de esas ropas negras que siempre usaba, de seguro se vería claramente el buen físico que poseía, y su rostro no era otra cosa que la tentación andante. Ni siquiera sería capaz de describirlo, simplemente me resultaría difícil, su cabello largo azabache le daba ese aire de misterio que toda buena chica disfrutaría averiguar, pero… recobre la compostura, eso no era lo que yo quería decir, era el hecho de que tuviera ese parecido con sasuke el que hacía que ahora yo no pudiera moverme. O eso deseaba pensar.

– ¿Qué? – fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir notablemente nervioso

Muévete, muévete ¿Por qué demonios no te mueves Naruto?

–Él no te ha venido a ver ni una sola vez desde que bebió tu sangre.

– ¿pero qué… demo…?

Comencé a sentir la furia que subía de mi estómago a mi pecho ¿¡Qué no había venido a verme ni una sola vez!

–maldito teme ¿Cómo se atreve? – grite furioso

Entonces escuche como itachi reía divertido débilmente en mi oído.

– ¿¡Qué! – le gritaba ahora a él

Gire mi cabeza para encararlo. Este era uno de los motivos por los cuales itachi no me caía tan bien, siempre se burlaba de mi sufrimiento, parecía que lo disfrutaba en demasía, y entonces me quede estático, el semblante de itachi había cambiado en un mísero segundo ¿Cómo había conseguido hacer eso? ¿Si hace solo ese segundo se burlaba de mí? Me aleje de él dando un paso hacia atrás, no me gustaba como me miraba, estaba serio no perdiendo ni un solo movimiento mío, pues él había avanzado ese paso que yo había puesto de por medio.

Claramente sentía la amenaza.

Él estiro su brazo hacia mí y me sujeto de la mano en la que sasuke me había mordido, me sostenía con fuerza, mucha más de la que sasuke siempre ejercía sobre mí.

–me lastimas– dije con un dolor punzante en la muñeca

Me estremecí ahora, pero de miedo. Mire como esa frialdad que ahora le gobernaba cambia a una sonrisa algo sádica, levanto mi muñeca vendada para colocarla cerca de sus labios.

Tengo miedo.

El temblor que me invadía se volvió tan presente que me cubrió completamente, mis pies, mi torso y la mano que itachi sostenía con fuerza temblaban.

– ¿No me dejarías probarte?

–No – grite débilmente al darme cuenta que retiraba la venda de mi mano para dejar expuesta mi piel.

No salía mi voz, quería gritar tan fuerte ¿pero por qué no podía gritar? Entonces mire los colmillos dirigirse a mi mano, unos… que en definitiva, no eran los de sasuke.

–¡NO! – ahora salió potente mi voz

Con mi otra mano, y aunque sabía que sería inútil, intente apartarlo, jalaba mi muñeca al mismo tiempo que con mi otra mano sujetaba la de él y trataba de alejarla. Me dolía y vaya de qué manera, él no tenía pensado soltarme y sus dedos helados se clavaban profundamente, nunca permitiría que nadie que no fuera sasuke bebiera de mi ¡NUNCA! Y aunque eso significara que se rompiera mi muñeca no me importaba, total ya sanaría después.

Mordía con fuerza mi labio, el dolor comenzaba a ser realmente fuerte.

–"vamos naruto" – me daba ánimos –maldito, ¡suéltame!

–me gusta cuando te pones así naruto, me dan más ganas de probarte.

–si no me sueltas te van a dar ganar de morirte cuando acabe contigo– lo amenazaba

–ha ha– se reía –aun siendo un humano me amenazas, eres tan gracioso naruto-kun.

Itachi tenía razón, ¿Qué podía a ser yo que era un frágil humano? ¿Qué era un simple _Familiar_?

– Suéltame itachi – mi voz comenzaba a mermarse

Si él se lo proponía, solo bastaba con que me lo ordenara, un simple "Quédate quieto" sería suficiente ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no ejercía su derecho como vampiro sangre pura sobre mí un simple sirviente de su clan?

–Pero mira…– decía tocando las orificios de colmillos que sasuke había dejado en mi piel

–te ha mordido tan fuerte que ha dejado su marca.

Mi cuerpo temblaba mas ¿era eso posible? Mis piernas las sentía tan débiles, podía sentir el cambio de su voz, de la que siempre usaba a esta, que provocaba este miedo indescriptible.

–No– susurre muy débil al darme cuenta que uno de sus dedos se dirigía a mi cuello

–Aquí también te ha marcado, mucho más que aquí– dijo sin soltar mi muñeca, refiriéndose a ella.

No podía defenderme, no podía hacer nada. De un fuerte golpe me tiro en la cama, su largo cabello que estaba suelto tocaba mi rostro, picándome. Me miraba frente a frente, penetrándome con su oscura mirada.

–déjame ser el que te marque ahora, naruto-kun.

– ¡No te atrevas itachi! – le grite recuperándome de mi miedo

Más bien lo ocultaba.

–"Aun si se te rompe la muñeca" – me recordé

Cerré fuertemente los ojos y lo hice. Solo pude escuchar un crac proveniente de mi mano y al abrirlos vi la sorpresa de itachi, mi mano se encontraba libre ahora, y con la adrenalina corriendo por mis venas… (1)

– ¡maldito itachi más vale que te quites de encima de mi ahora mismo!

–ha ha ha– comenzó a reírse –realmente eres sorprendente Naru-chan

¿Me llamaba como siempre?

–sabes… realmente no iba a morderte. Pero vaya, me has dejado impresionado.

– ¿¡Qué dijiste! – era ahora yo el sorprendido, me olvide por completo que tenía miedo

–Bueno yo nunca le haría eso a mí otoño, y también quería saber lo que tu harías, pero esto… – mira mi mano – ¡te ha superado! – Dijo con asombro

No lo entendía, nunca lo entendería ¡LOS UCHIHA PLANEABAN MATARME!

– ¡si no planeabas hacerlo entonces quítate de encima! – le eche una mirada asesina

Estaba que explotaba, nunca en mi vida había estado más furioso que en este momento, mi vena saltaba en mi rostro, este bastardo era peor que su hermano menor.

–sí, sí, si– decía itachi con su todo divertido de siempre

–pero hazlo rápido ¡Demonios! – gritaba

¿Cómo se atrevía a usarme de esa manera? Si casi me muero del miedo, en verdad creí que lo haría. Ya vería como me las pagaría, si, encontraría la forma y entonces… una sonrisa malévola se formó en mi mente, ha. Pedirá clemencia.

–Deberías ir a un doctor, aunque creo que no es necesario solo es una fractura menor, todo lo que necesitas está en el botiquín del cuarto de sasuke. (2)

– ¿¡De quien ha sido la culpa! – gruñí, como se atrevía a decirme eso

¿Herida menor? Esto claramente no era una herida menor, me dolía mas que el mismísimo infierno.

Él se quitó de encima de mí mientras despotricaba cosas en mi mente en su contra y me aleje rápidamente de la cama. Ahora me percataba del dolor, y dolía mucho, pedir clemencia no era suficiente para él, me pedirá que acaba con su existía eterna y yo, como buen sirviente, lo matare ¿Quién dice que no se puede matar a un sangre pura? Al demonio con él, él no me había conocido aún, si no se puede de una forma siempre hay otra ¿Qué no existen las armas caza-vampiros? Solo es cuestión de encontrar una y entonces…

–No habrá próxima vez naruto-kun.

Me detuve en seco. Itachi me había sujetado de la cintura y me había susurrado para retirarse de la habitación rápidamente con una sonrisa en sus labios.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué dijo?

Sabia a que se refería con "No habrá próxima vez" y no era exactamente en un buen sentido. En… no te molestare de nuevo… o algo similar. Sujete mi muñeca herida y Salí a paso veloz de esa habitación que cabe aclarar no era la mía si no la de… me maldije al percatarme hasta ahora en donde me había encontrado.

–"idiota, idiota, idiota ¿Cómo no te diste cuenta antes?"

Mis pies corrían sabiendo perfectamente a donde dirigirse, corrí por ese maldito largo pasillo y di la vuelta a la derecha pasando por muchas puertas antes entrar en una y cerrarla detrás de mí. Hasta ese momento el temblor volvió a mí, hasta que entre y me sentí seguro, mis pies fallaron y caí al suelo.

–pero que…

¿Por qué demonios estaba tan despistado? ¿Cómo era que no paso por mi cabeza en ningún momento? ¿Por qué sasuke nunca acudió a mi grito? Si me la había pasado gritándole al bastardo de itachi ¿Cómo era posible que no me hubiera escuchado? Levante la vista en su búsqueda y comencé a reírme.

–pero si él no está aquí.

Itachi me había mentido, era más que obvio que sasuke no se encontraba en casa, solo lo había dicho para que yo me sintiera tranquilo, que él no me haría nada por que sasuke estaba en su habitación, y ciertamente eso paso por mi cabeza.

Oculte mi rostro en mis rodillas y las lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, sin duda alguna era un ingenuo al haber pensado de esa manera.

Me quede un rato en esa posición temblado y riéndome de mi estupidez de vez en cuando mientras lloraba ¿se podía hacer todo eso al mismo tiempo? Si, se podía y yo lo estaba haciendo. No supe cuánto tiempo permanecí en esa posición hasta que mi cuerpo dejo de temblar, hasta que mis pies fueron de nuevo lo suficientemente fuertes pasa sujetar mi peso.

–El botiquín debe estar por aquí– sasuke siempre lo dejaba en un lugar a la vista para cuando lo necesitara y ahora era realmente necesario.

No podía seguir ignorando el claro dolor que azotaba como un látigo a mi mano y el claro moretón que se formó, sin decir los otros moretones que tenía cortesía de los dedos de itachi claramente marcados en mi piel.

– ¡lo encontré! – dije para mí un poco alegre

Ahora agradecía lo paranoico que podía ser sasuke con referente a mi salud. Sasuke tenía de estos botiquines por toda la casa, los había esparcido como si a cada paso que diera me fuera a lastimar, lo que él menos quería era que me hiriera de tal manera que la sangre brotara, y por eso… una gotita resbalo de mi frente.

–Por eso hay tantas banditas– mire cada una diferente a las demás

Me alegre al notar los analgésicos (3). Agradecí a dios por ellos, traje dos, no estaba como para ir por agua a la cocina, mis ojos se percataron de las vendas y el ungüento, y cuando los tome otra revelación se hizo presente.

¿Por qué itachi me había mandado a la habitación de sasuke si hay más botiquines por toda la casa? ¿Y porque fui tan estúpido como para hacerle caso? Era más… ¡había uno en esa habitación! Todos contenían lo mismo que este, no había diferencia.

–No puede ser– estaba que golpeaba mi cabeza con el muro

Entonces -si de nuevo- me percate de algo sumamente fundamental. Escuche la puerta abrase y entrar a alguien.

– ¿Qué haces aquí usurantonkachi? – Voltee la mirada y vi la sorpresa dibujarse en el rostro de sasuke.

Itachi lo había hecho apropósito.

**NOTAS FINALES**

¡por favor no me maten por eso! pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa ¿es posible romperse la muñeca así? ¡No tengo la menor idea! Pero teniendo en cuenta que la fuerza de itachi es mucha, y le agregamos a un enérgico naruto que quiere soltarse a como dé lugar, podría ser factible… nada, la verdad no se y si alguien de ustedes sabe si es posible o no dígamelo. Debo aclarar que es una fractura no tan menor, pero no se dobló la mano ni nada por el estilo.

Nunca me he fracturado ¿se nota no?

¿si son esos, no? A lo más que he llegado es un esguince y en lo personal solo me dolió (casi lloro) cuando sucedió, después ya no dolía (claro si no lo movía y no lo tocaba e ignoraba por completo el enormeeee moretón e inflamación) a sí que en una fractura no se cuanto pueda llegar a doler.

Queda claro que no soy médico, ni enfermera ni nada que se le acerque siquiera, hahaha y tal vez pude investigar (sé que muchos lo pensaron) pero como dije, sin tiempo, ni internet en casa me es imposible. La idea viene, la escribo y público.

Ahora con esto claro…

Sé que esperaron muncho como para que yo llegue con esto, please no me maten!

La idea de que todo fue un plan de itachi me surcaba la cabeza ¿les gusto? Cuéntenme, espero con muchas ansias sus Reviews, hasta ahora sentía que la historia iba un poco lenta, pero a partir de aquí comenzara a ponerse mejor (o eso espero)

Los espero con muchas ansias en el sig. capitulo

**jinjuriki del Jubi **

hahaha ¡me encanta! ¡Y tienes toda la razón del mundo! Ya estoy escribiendo un capitulo desde la perspectiva de sasu y ahí dirá porque se enoja tanto si naru no lo detiene, pero te doy la razón naru es un simple humano y nunca podría pelear o defenderse de un vampiro, creo que en este capítulo me odiaras TANTO que cada vez que actualice me amenazaras con un cuchillo en la yugular, ¡hahahaha!

Y lo del fic de Harry y draco que me recomiendas me lo leeré, me gusta esta pareja pero nunca me he dedicado a buscar fic´s de ellos ¿Por qué será?

Y lo de ¿adónde naru ira después de escapar? Naru es muy dobe y solo piensa ir en su casa ¿no lo mencione? Jum (pensando) tal vez solo pensé hahahaha.

Muchas de tus dudas (espero) responderlas en los futuros capítulos.

¿Ya te pedí que no me mates por mis retrasos? ¡Por que mira que tengo un cuchillo y se cómo usarlo! Hahahaha XD

Espero no me abandones y sigas conmigo notando esos detalles, y ama en lo personal, yo si me quedaría en esa casa (baba) me haces reír ¡Súper!

**jennita **

¡Claro que voy a ser unos capítulos desde la perspectiva de sasuke! Y no solo de él, si no también de itachi y otros personajes que saldrán. Perdona mi tardanza pero por X oY razón no puedo, pero lo haré lo más rápido que puedo, hahaha estoy amenazada hahahaha.

**veruto kaname**

Es como digo, naruto es un usurantonkachi. ¡Qué bien le va el apodo! El punto es que no se vaya de la mansión. Hahaha

Me encanta que se pasen a dejar un comentario, todos son bien recibidos, me alegran el día. Y los que no dejan ¿Qué esperan?

Los quiero muxo, nos leeremos pronto! Chuu…


	6. Capitulo 6: El inicio del juego

**6. EL INICIO DEL JUEGO**

–Ah– fue lo único que salió de mi boca al verlo ahí de pie en la puerta

Oculte mi mano atrás de mi espalda, seguramente este acto no pasaría desapercibido para sasuke pero no quería que notara mi muñeca toda moreteada y a la venda que ya la cubría. Tome rápidamente las pastillas del botiquín y las coloque atrás de mí (con mi mano buena) para que no las notara.

– ¿¡como qué, qué hago aquí! – le grite furioso

– ¿¡y tu porque no estabas aquí! Itachi me dijo que no me fuiste a ver ni una sola vez, no entiendo.

Note como sasuke tronaba la lengua, parecía enojado, pero yo claramente estaba más enojado con él. Entro rápidamente cerrando la puerta.

– no tengo por qué darte explicaciones de lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

Infle los cachetes.

–claro, a ti no te importa lo que pueda pasarme ¿verdad?

Por primera vez en mi vida me sorprendí por la reacción que tuvo y por lo que hizo. Lo mire abrir descomunalmente sus ojos que contenían enojo, y se acerco a mí para colocar sus frías manos en mis mejillas. No alcanzaba a comprender aquella reacción.

– ¡No vuelvas a decir eso! – Me grito –Tú nunca vas a alcanzar a comprender…– no término de completar su frase.

Mi corazón se detuvo en ese mismo instante ¿Qué era lo que decía? Lentamente, comenzó a inclinarse sobre mí, sin que sus manos en ningún momento abandonaran mis mejillas.

– ¿comprender qué? – lo interrogue deseoso, esperanzado.

En verdad quería saberlo, entender que era yo para él, saber que no solo era su fuente de nutrimento y tal vez de desahogo. Si no algo que él necesitara como yo a él.

Pero se detuvo. No continúo y solo se dedico a soltarme y dirigirse hacia su cama sentándose en ella cruzando las piernas, con esa pose que era ya tan presente en él.

–seria molesto tener que encontrar a alguien más que te sustituya– dijo de manera fría

¿Cómo describiría el hueco que se había formado en mi garganta en ese mismo instante? Algo… que yo siempre había sabido. No indispensable que podía cambiarse con facilidad.

Oculte mi rosto con mis cabellos, tratando de que no notara mi sufrimiento. Cerré mi mano en un puño sin ningún dolor. Ya no dolía mas, esa sensación fría se encontraba dentro de mi paseándose por todo mi cuerpo burlándose de lo estúpido que podía llegar a ser. Y sonreí.

–No deberías preocuparte por eso sasuke – No me rompería por algo como eso –siempre habrá alguien mejor que pueda sustituirme, después de todo solo soy un _familiar _de clase baja.

Recupere mi compostura y sonreí anchamente.

–Tiene toda la razón sasuke-sama, no tengo por qué decir nada.

No era mi costumbre el usar honorifico, hablarle a él de esta manera era algo que yo nunca en toda mi vida había hecho, ni cuando era niño. Pero el hacerme sentir así, como que yo no era nada más para el que un simple siervo que no podía objetar nada. El recordarme cual era mi lugar, muy lejos de ser alguien importante para él, simplemente…

–Si así es su deseo puede beber de mi hasta la última gota, puede hacer conmigo lo que quiera…– me incline frente a él –… Amo.

Tenía que recordarme lo que yo era, no debía permitirme olvidar algo tan importante. El verlo como mi igual. Lo trataría como sasuke quería que lo tratara en este momento.

Con respeto.

Alejarme de él con una simple palabra.

No mostraría los patéticos sentimientos que trataba de ocultar, tan patéticos por tener la esperanza de que él los llegara a notar, tan patéticos que no desaparecían a pesar de todas las groserías a los que eran expuestos.

–Disculpe mi comportamiento, si me disculpa– Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta, quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible y no verle la cara.

Me ti la caja de pastillas en la sudadera que traía puesta, que por cierto… no me había percatado que traía hasta ahora.

–Naruto– Detuve mi andar.

–No vayas a intentar escapar– dijo en tono autoritario

Esas palabras entraron tan rápidamente que no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. Me voltee y logre visualizar sus ojos de color rubí brillar. En ese momento sentí mi alma helarse y todo se volvió negro.

– Como usted ordene, amo – incline la cabeza mientras colocaba mi mano derecha en el pecho en forma de reverencia. No siendo consciente de lo que hacía.

Era una de esas tardes en las que me sentía encerrado en una de mis constantes pesadillas, en donde no podía escapar no importando a donde corriera. No supe cuando había regresado a mi habitación y estaba un poco preocupado con lo que hubiera hecho estando en el "estado" de sirviente obediente. Maldecía ese poder que hacía que mi mente se nublara, odiaba saber que podía ser fácilmente controlado con una sola palabra suya, así de fácil sin poder oponerme. Agradecía a los cielos que el poder que itachi ejercía sobre mí… el de "sus palabras", no fueran tan eficientes como las de sasuke. El poder de cegarme de esa manera daba mucho miedo y si el pervertido que sasuke tenía como hermano tuviera ese poder, no quería ni imaginarme de lo que sería capaz de hacerme.

Gracias dios por hacer que sea el _familiar_ de sasuke y no del mentía ese, ¡gracias!

Mire el atardecer entrar por la ventana acostado en mi cama que se encontraba limpia. No sabía cuando la habían aseado pero ahora se sentía mas vacía que cuando estaba el polvo en las paredes y en la cortina.

Cerré mis ojos al ver las cortinas de color beish y al espacio faltante del vidrio. Justo ahí en medio ya no se encontraba el hueco causado por mi descuido, solo un vidrio liso y trasparente, sin ninguna imperfección.

En estos momentos se sentía tanto mi encierro. A pesar de saber que sería fácil atravesar la puerta de mi habitación abrirla y salir, también sabía que no podía hacerlo. Girar la manija y tratar de huir era imposible para mí ahora que había recibido la orden.

Oculte el rostro en la almohada, como deseaba estar en mi casa, como deseaba no estar aquí. Pero no importaba ya que yo no podría irme hasta que sasuke así lo deseara. Cuando escape de estas paredes pensé que nunca volvería.

Encerrado en una jaula de oro.

–Vaya, parece que no tuviste un buen día– escuche que itachi decía al otro lado de la puerta

Y hablando del diablo.

–No tengo ganas de hablar contigo – dije fríamente, ignorándolo

El me había metido en eso, yo de estúpido caí en la trampa. Yo no debí a ver entrado a la habitación de sasuke y no debí enfrentarlo.

Escuche el chirrido que la puerta emitía cada vez que era abierta con delicadeza.

–Sabes, si no quieres hacer ruido lo mejor sería que entraras de una buena vez– dije sin apartar mi rostro de la almohada con enfado

–bueno, yo solo quería hacerte compañía. Parece que hiciste enojar mucho a mi otoño ya que me correo de su habitación.

–Yo no hice nada, él se enojo solito.

–Yo no lo creería así, ya que…

Lo sentí sentarse en la cama para comenzar a acariciar mi espalda con la yema de sus dedos que se deslizaban de mi cintura para arriba con deliberada lentitud. No pude evitar estremecerme por la sensación que comenzaba a causar en mí.

–Solo tú puedes hacer que se enoje tanto– susurro en mi oído

Gire sobre mi rápidamente cubriéndome el oído con una de mis manos, sonrojado hasta las orejas.

– ¿A qué has venido realmente itachi?

–He venido a probar algo– una sonrisa sádica se formo en sus labios

Volví a experimentar ese miedo indescriptible que me había invadido en la mañana cuando desperté en el cuarto de itachi.

Se posiciono encima de mí, dejando caer su peso sobre mi cuerpo evitando que yo pudiera escapar, pude notar como sus ojos negros como la noche se volvían rojo sangre en un solo segundo.

– ¿probar qu…

–Shhh– me callo con uno de sus helados dedos

– ¿No te gustaría saber que es la eternidad? – me pregunto itachi dejando expuestos sus largos colmillos y sin retirar su dedo de mis labios

Abrí descomunalmente los ojos ¿A que se refería? ¿Era lo que yo estaba pensando? O ¿acaso solo yo había escuchado lo que sus labios pronunciaron? Seguramente me estaba jugando una mala broma. Pero inmediatamente como si itachi pudiera leerme la mente, se encargo de descartar ese pensamiento.

Comenzó a delinear mis labios con su dedo, con suma delicadeza, como si temiera poder lastimarme (y ya había comprobado lo fuerte que podía ser, solo era cosa de preguntarle a mi mano derecha) cerré mis ojos al contacto.

–Naruto ¿no te gustaría probar mi sangre? – dijo en un gentil susurro

¡El mundo se acababa, las predicciones hechas en el apocalipsis se hacían verdad, y para comprobarlo, un hermoso demonio estaba susurrándome la más seductora de las tentaciones!

¿Qué les diría a mis padres que se encontraban en el cielo? ¿Siento haberles fallado? ¿Qué le diría a las personas que confiaron en mí? ¿Siento haberles decepcionado? Pero por primera vez en mi vida sentí como mi corazón se descolocaba y la duda se formaba en mi pecho. Sentí el potente deseo de pertenecerle a este hombre y no a sasuke.

Sería tan fácil decir, si.

–No– se movieron mis labios en el dedo de itachi

Pude ver la reacción de itachi al decirle eso y en un movimiento aparto su dedo. ¿Dolor? No, posiblemente no era eso, pero percibí el temblar de sus ojos carmesí y su sonrisa perversa apareció de vuelta en su rostro.

– ¿No quieres estar conmigo? Yo podría tratarte mejor de lo que hace sasuke – su voz fue totalmente sensual como nunca lo había escuchado hablarme.

Su mano se paseo por mi mentón delineando finalmente mi cuello. La temperatura comenzaba a invadirme, algo realmente extraño ya que sasuke era el único que podía ocasionarlo, mi mente se nublaba. Mi cuerpo sentía perfectamente la figura de itachi, cada uno de sus bien torneados músculos tocar los míos, sus largas piernas a cada lado de una de las mías, su peso que me mantenía preso pero no tanto como para aplastarme, y su pecho que a pesar de la tela que la cubría se sentía terriblemente fría robando la calidez del mío.

Esto estaba claramente mal. No podía permitir que él siguiera en esta posición que claramente podría mal interpretarse, y lo menos que yo quería era que sasuke me encontrara en este tipo de situación con su hermano.

–_"Si alguien que no sea yo te toca, juro que lo matare. Eres mío. Tu sangre… Tu cuerpo… Tus fluidos… Absolutamente todo lo que es tuyo ahora ya no lo es. Nunca trates de engañarme o mentirme porque lo único que ocasionaras es que te mate, no importa quién sea o sean. Solo me perteneces a mí y nadie más" _– llego a mi aquel recuerdo de cuando se había formado el contrato.

Un vampiro realmente puede llegar a ser posesivo con su presa. Era normal que él me exigiera que cumpliera con sus órdenes. Había escuchado decir lo que conlleva ser un _familiar_, él o ella solo se tienen que limitar a obedecer a sus amos, cumplirle hasta el más mínimo capricho y morir si ese era el deseo de su amo. En mi caso eso no era opcional porque desde el principio no podía negarme a convertirme en uno. Desde que mi padre murió, yo pase a ser propiedad del clan uchiha en lugar de él, y cuando cumplí diez años a ser SOLO propiedad de sasuke.

En aquel entonces nunca me detuve a meditar lo que sasuke me había pedido que cumpliera, ya que yo solo quería pertenecerle a él, y aun ahora… sin necesidad de ese contrato.

Trate de apartar a itachi de encima de mí decidido a cumplir con lo que yo mismo me había prometido "_Nunca te traicionare"_ vino esa frase a mi memoria, eso había dicho aquella ocasión con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Y lo que sucedió después estaba un poco borroso para mí.

Pero ¿Por qué dudaba a la tentadora oferta de itachi? Porque eso era, una tentadora oferta que me ofrecía librarme del dolor que se instalo en mi pecho hace tanto tiempo y que era el motivo principal del que me fuera de la mansión.

–sabes. No es divertido esta broma tuya– le dije a itachi saliendo de mis cavilaciones

– ¿Broma? – parecía divertido, y con ese tono que usaba más me parecía que jugaba conmigo

–Si, y quítate que pesas mucho– comenzó a moverme y darle golpes en el pecho para que se quitara

Comenzó a reírse de nuevo, como si le pareciera impresionante que alguien pudiera resistirse a sus encantos.

–ya sé que te causa gracia, pero para mí no es nada divertido, ¡Anda quítate!

Luchaba por quitarlo pero de verdad no se movía, era como una enorme piedra. No, más bien era como esos sujetos hechos de granito que ponían en los museos (1), para mi gusto, itachi era uno de esos increíblemente bellos, pero de alguna manera, oscuros y temibles.

–Podría tomarte ahora mismo contra tu volitad– susurro en mi oído con voz profunda atrapando mi mano derecha

– ¿Qué? – en el aire se palpaba su intención

Sabía perfectamente como era itachi, un pervertido que le gustaba engañar a chicas humanas para después beber su sangre y si le gustaba mucho el sabor… después acostarse con ellas. Le gustaba molestarme desde niño e insinuarse, ya que con ello también molestaba a sasuke que le molestaba ese tipo de cosas. Pero esto estaba muy lejos de ser esos juegos tontos que solía hacer, ¡lo decía enserio!

–vamos… Quítate itachi, esto en verdad no es divertido, hazlo antes de que grite, porque voy a hacerlo si no te mueves– amenace temeroso

Su mirada no cambio apartar de mi amenaza. Lo único que había causado era más diversión para él. Y apretó con fuerza mi muñeca ensanchándosele la sonrisa.

–Eso sería bueno naruto-kun– dijo con perversa satisfacción

Itachi me miraba con sus ojos eternos

Sentí que una burbuja de calor se reventaba en mi pecho, contrayendo mi corazón y los sentidos. Era como si esos ojos en un solo segundo le ordenaran a mi cuerpo que dejara de luchar, y así lo hizo obedeciendo. El terror me invadió asfixiándome impidiéndome respirar.

Mis labios se quedaron inmóviles al igual que mi cuerpo.

La noche ya se encontraba bañando todo el cielo con sus oscuros matices. La sangre se subió a mis mejillas tiñéndolas, parecía que a itachi eso le gustaba ya que sonreía complacido mientras retiraba la venda de mi mano derecha.

–Te dije que no escaparías – susurro a mi oído para terminar su frase lamiendo mi lóbulo.

No podía moverme, mis ojos que solo parecían mirar a la nada solo lo miraban a él. Seguramente tendría una expresión vacía sin ninguna clase de sentimientos pero… por dentro… estaba que me moría por moverme, por gritarle al pervertido de itachi que no se atreviera a tocarme ni siquiera un pelo o me las pagaría, pero él solo me sonreía como si supiera lo que pasaba por mi mente.

Gritaba por dentro, maldiciéndolo en mi mente. Gritando tantos improperios que me sabia y otros que me había enseñado sasuke. Y entonces, me acorde de él ¿Qué pensaría si me viera en esta situación? ¿Qué haría si me viera ahora? Como estaba, con el imponente cuerpo de su hermano lamiendo cada parte de mi cuello y con sus agiles manos recorriendo mi ser.

¿Qué pensaría?

No pude evitar sonreír si es que podía. Lo sentí así, como si mis labios se curvaran formando lo que se suponía debería ser una sonrisa. Las tonterías que llegaba a pensar en un momento como este. Si maldición ¡Naruto están por violarte y parece no molestarte!

– Ah – un gemido débil pareció escapar de mi boca

– parece que degusta mucho aquí, eh – dijo itachi refiriéndose a los omoplatos (2)

¿Qué había sido eso, el horrible sonido que había escapado de mi boca?

Apenas si podía mover mis manos y era gracias a esos, ahora… horribles ojos rojos que comenzaba a odiar con todo mí ser.

–Ni siquiera lo intentes, naruto kun. Ahora sabrás lo que significa un vampiro de verdad.

–Hum…Ah…

No quería saber a qué se refería con eso, ni siquiera quería imaginármelo aunque… me… ¡naruto! Me grite mentalmente ¿Por qué demonios te lo imaginas?

Abrí descomunalmente los ojos. No… no… esto ya no me estaba gustando ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué mi cuerpo reaccionaba a las caricias de otro hombre que no fuera sasuke?

–Hah…. Ha…N-No…n…o…– pude lograr decir

Mis ojos comenzaban a humedecerse. Podía sentir una de las manos que se abría paso entre la ropa de mi pantalón y ahora tocaba mi… – ¡No!... de…ten…te…

–pero, si te estás sintiendo tan bien aquí. Solo deberías mirarte… la cara de lujuria que tienes ahora – dijo con lujuria

–N-no… es…ciert…o…

Cada silaba me costaba tanto pronunciarla, con tan solo decirla un dolor insoportable se cernía sobre mi mente.

–Si, lo es – dijo con la mayor sensualidad que una voz pudiera expresar

–mal…dit…o…ba…bas…– no pude terminar. Me dolía tanto la cabeza

– ¿lo soy? – soltó divertido

–Tranquilo– acaricio mi cabeza –Yo se que lo disfrutaras tanto como yo.

–Ah… Ha…Mmn…

Mis ojos no creyeron ver lo que estaba justo enfrente de ellos. Era la cosa sin duda alguna más atrayente y sensual que pudiera ver. No podía concebir que semejante criatura existiera en este mundo. Y en un solo segundo, en el preciso momento que una explosión sucedió en mi cuerpo, deje de sentir aquella opresión que mantenía mi cuerpo inmóvil.

–No es divertido si no pones resistencia.

Esta ilusión que se ofrecía a mí, parecía disfrutar de todas y cada una de mis reacciones. De aquella nada esperada situación en la que me encontraba ahora que no era para nada creíble ¡simplemente esta criatura no era posible! ¡No lo era!

Ahí estaba itachi sentado sobre mí sin su camisa, se la había quitado de tal manera que parecía que era un experimentado stripper que llevaba asiéndolo durante mucho tiempo. En el mismo acto, se deshizo de la liga que amarraba su cabello soltándolo, dejándolo caer de manera gloriosa sobre su pecho y enmarcando su bello rostro pálido. La sonrisa sensual que se formaba en su rostro solo era causa de la desvergüenza. Me mordí el labio inferior en un intento vano de tratar de despertarme de aquella, agradable pero a la vez horrible ilusión.

Pero resultaba inútil, como había predicho ya, itachi.

Su blanco pecho parecía brillar con los leve rayos de luz que la luna emitía y que se colaban por las cortinas de la ventana. Seguramente su pecho era tan duro como el granito y frio como el hielo, solo podía suponerlo, pero me surgieron unas enormes ganas de comprobarlo, de poder ser capaz de estirar mi mano hasta él y confirmarlo por mi mismo ¿Qué tan frio podría realmente llegar a ser itachi?

Mi corazón latía desbocado. Nunca antes me había encontrado en una situación como esta, en donde mi cuerpo comenzara a desear el tocar a alguien con tanto poder, claro está sin incluir a sasuke por que ese era otro asunto. Pero no caería ante aquellos ojos, ante la presencia de itachi, ante el olor que el emitía y que hacia el que yo tuviera estos pensamientos.

Tan embriagante.

Había convivido con vampiros por mucho tiempo para saber lo que el bastardo este estaba haciendo. Estaba utilizando ese poder, que les caracteriza tanto a los vampiros. Su poder de seducción.

– ¡muévete ahora mismo, maldito pervertido… hentai… violador… depravado! – Grite empujándolo con todas mis fuerzas

Ahora que podía moverme, no permitirá que itachi consiguiera lo que quería.

– ¿Por qué demonios estás haciendo esto? – exigí saber

Lo mire sonreírme de nuevo. ¡No había conseguido moverlo ni un poco! El imbécil era demasiado pesado para que yo pudiera moverlo y menos si consideraba el hecho de que una de mis manos no se encontraban en optimas condiciones.

–deja de sonreírme. Comienza a hartarme, quítate del rostro esa sonrisa hipócrita, ¡tarado!

–Vaya, vaya. Realmente eres divertido naruto – me sujeto de las manos

– ¡Que te digo que me sueltes!... Y no soy divertido– chille

–si que lo eres. Porque normalmente – se puso serio –un _familiar_ no debería hablarle así a un vampiro, en una situación normal ya estarías muerto por tu impertinencia, deberías agradecer que sasuke y yo somos indulgentes contigo.

Ya lo sabía, siempre lo supe, si no estuviera bajo el resguardo del clan uchiha yo ya… Deje de luchar y oculte mi rostro debajo de mi cabello.

–Lo sabes ¿No? – Dijo burlándose – ya te dije que esta vez no escaparías o por lo menos, no totalmente.

Y como si quisiera torturarme más de lo que ya hacía, comenzó a desabrochar los botones de mi pijama.

– eres realmente lindo naruto-kun.

Sus helados dedos recorrieron mi pecho con maestría, como si las manos de este sujeto conocieran a la perfección cada facción y rincón. Me estremecí al frio contacto y volví a morderme el labio inferior.

El calor que se encontraba en mi pecho, aquel que segundos antes de que itachi quitara su dominio total sobre mi explotara, ahora… parecía que buscaba cualquier lugar para escapar. para que cada órgano que se encontraba dentro de mi no fuera consumido por el fuego que crecía y crecía a cada segundo… como si el hielo que se encontraba a hora tocándome no fuera suficiente para a pagarlo… como si en vez de ser frio, aquellas manos fueran el que lo avivaran a propósito.

–Nunca te habías sentido así ¿verdad?

–Pero que estupideces dices– me sonroje, ¡creo que era más que obvio que no!

– ¿Ni con sasuke? – pregunto con suficiencia mientras sus dedos habían llegado a mis pezones.

– ¡cabro! ¿Pero donde crees que estas tocando? – trate de apartar sus manos, pero se sentía tan…

– Te gusta, lo sé.

– No es cierto – aparte la mirada

–deja de decir que no es cierto, estas tan húmedo ya.

– ¿Qué? – me sobre-exalte

¿Qué había dicho? ¿Qué yo estaba…?

No dejaría que él hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera ¡como si lo fuera a permitir! No permitiría que esas manos… que ese cuerpo… que esos ojos y los labios…

–Ah… ¡maldición! Maldito itachi… ya… suéltame…

–Hahaha – reía – entonces llámalo– dijo débilmente a mi oído

– ¿De…qué…? – me quede quieto

Inmóvil, mi interior dejo de arder en ese instante.

– Grita su nombre tan fuerte como puedas, implórale que venga en tu ayuda, que me quite de enzima de ti y que impida que tome todo lo suyo, si no lo haces yo te comeré aquí y ahora – y me mostros sus blancos colmillos

– será muy placentero, pero no será solo tú sangre ¿comprendes realmente en la situación en la que te encuentras?

– ¡deja de burlarte de mí! –

–no lo hago. Ahora de verdad él se encuentra en casa – sonrió perversamente –sasuke ¡seguro! Vendrá corriendo si le llamas.

Sujeto mis manos y las llevo encima de mi cabeza.

–No– trate de luchar inútilmente

– esta vez no te servirá de nada romperte un hueso, naruto-kun. Parece ser que prefieres más el dolor físico que llamar a mi otooto ¿No? Entonces…– una de sus manos sujetaba mis muñecas mientras la otra se dirigía de nueva cuenta a mi pantalón, pero esta vez… retiraba dicha prenda.

–… Te marcare como mío… Que inicie el juego – y en un santiamén me encontraba desnudo de la cintura para abajo

Entonces… solo entonces fue consciente de lo que itachi estaba haciendo.

**Notas finales:**

Naruto se refiere a las estatuas pero como es "naruto" no supo cómo llamarlas, aunque me sorprende que supiera de que estaban hechas.

¿si son esos? ¿no?

Mmm sentí como que le daba muchas vueltas al asunto. Pero como que la idea no quería escribirse. Naa, no se pero espero por lo menos les gustara un poco para dejarme un comentario aunque sea uno muy pequeño.

En el siguiente capito descubrirán que tipo de juego es el que quiere jugar itachi, esa idea si que está en mi cabeza lista para escribirse, solo que no sabía muy bien como llegar a ella ¿será por eso que este capítulo quedo así? Hahaha.

Gracias a los que me dejaron un comentario en el capitulo anterior.

**kaoryciel94**

Si habrá mas vampiros, gracias por aclárame lo de la muñeca creo que naru sufrió una lunación pero ya veremos cuando vaya al doctor naru.

**XCony**

Espero que se vaya dando la idea de que quiere itachi con naru, gracias por pasarte y dejarme un comen espero que este capi también me dejes uno.

**jennita **

¡Nya! A mi también me encanta lo manipulador y calculador que puede llegar a ser itachi, y debo decir que este fic estará llenooo de celos. Hahahaha

**elyzmaki **

¡Lo sabia! Hahaha gracias por decírmelo.

**Saskenaru**

Pronto hare un cap. En donde se cuente el pasado de itachi, pero he pensado primero meter un cap. Desde la perspectiva de sasuke ahí creo que entenderás (espero) porque es así mi lindo sasu-bastardo.

Y si naru si tiene con quien, Hm ¿quejarse? Más bien diría desahogarse.

Gracias a los que me comentaron y a los que no también.

Nos veremos en el próximo capi que apenas voy a comenzar a escribir.

Nos leeremos pronto.

¡Matta-ne!

Chuu…


	7. Especial 1: ¿Por que?

**ESPECIAL 1.**

**¿POR QUÉ? **

¿Como es que había permitido aquello? Aun no comprendía, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que se sentía como una bastardo, maldito, mentiroso. Y la prueba irrefutable aquello eran las marcas de colmillos que tenía en una de sus piernas.

Se puso en posición fetal en la cama, abrazando fuertemente sus piernas, ignorando el punzante dolor en las marcas. Aquella mordida no había sido para nada cariñosa, y a pesar de que itachi había lamido la herida para que no sangrara, él no pudo evitar arañarse en la zona abriendo las heridas, seguramente ahora estarían sangrando, pero no podía permitir el que esos orificios estuvieran en su piel, así que lo único que se le ocurrió en un intento desesperado y para nada bien pensado, fue pasarse las uñas sobre la piel, una y otra vez hasta que los dos pequeños círculos perfectos perdieran su forma.

Pero el punzante dolor, no se comparaba a lo que sentía en el pecho en esos momentos. Sentía que había traicionado a lo más importante de su vida, sentía que se había traicionado a sí mismo. Se sentía tan miserable, que si no fuera por el hecho de que su vida no le pertenecía probablemente el suicidio pasaría por su cabeza como una muy buena solución.

Una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla. Llevaba un buen rato tratando de ocultar su llanto, de dejar salir la voz que quería explotar y gritar, pero esas palabras seguían tan fuertemente presentes que no gritaría.

–"Grita su nombre tan fuerte como puedas, implórale que venga en tu ayuda, que me quite de enzima de ti y que impida que tome todo lo suyo, si no lo haces yo te comeré aquí y ahora"

–"No lo hago. Ahora de verdad él se encuentra en casa. Sasuke ¡seguro! Vendrá corriendo si le llamas"

No supo porque pero la pierna le escocía bastante, entonces se percato que su mano seguía en su labor de seguir arañándose. No era bueno, sasuke olería la sangre así que dejo de hacerlo.

Él no entraría en el juego de itachi, nunca lo permitiría, y si el infeliz aquel lo creía está muy equivocado. Él simple y llanamente no hablaría porque… tenía tantas razones para no hacerlo que no se iba a poner a pensar en una ahorita.

Se levanto decidido, limpiándose los rastros de lagrimas, con dirección al baño. Checo que la ventana del baño estuviera cerrada, y colocando unas toallas húmedas en la rendija de la puerta, abrió el grifo de la regadera y se metió. Borraría todas y cada una de las señales que hubiera dejado itachi en su cuerpo. Absolutamente todo, y si eso ameritaba que tomara los utensilios de primeros auxilios, como el pequeño bisturí, para sacar todo rastro de saliva, ¡por todo el ramen del mundo que lo haría! Aunque tal vez no sería necesario ya que los arañazos hechos por si mismo ya habrían hecho la mayor parte.

Y no es que fuera extremista, pero no traicionaría mas a sasuke de lo que ya había hecho, por eso es que ahora se estuviera bañando tan arduamente y en lugar de una esponja estuviera usando una fibra, en lugar de shampoo, jabón en polvo realmente de olor fuerte. ¿Se vería sospechoso? Claro que no, simplemente lo cubriría con una buena untada de shampoo y acondicionador al final.

Mirando su reflejo en el espejo no vio más que debilidad, si fuera más fuerte él podría…

– Maldición– se agacho y saco el botiquín del mueble del baño.

Tomo entre sus manos la botella de color blanco casi traslucido, que dejaba ver en su interior un líquido parecido al agua, pero que al abrir la botella el olor no era para nada amigable con la nariz. Tembló ligeramente.

–Tal vez no es buena i-idea– tartamudeo – no es que sea un cobarde o algo así– bueno era mejor ignorar lo último, porque no era tan masoquista como para echarse alcohol ¡no estaba tan loco!

Además sasuke podría oler el liquido y preguntarle, y eso era lo menos que quería, así que el alcohol estaba descartado. Si, era por eso y no por otra cosa.

Regreso la para nada pequeña botella en su lugar y tomo otra, esta a sus ojos se veía menos terrorífica y malvada como la otra que parecía decirle "Úsame, se que lo prefieres doloroso" Creo que ya quedaba claro que él no era masoquista ¿Por qué no parecían creerle?

Suspiro, no era momento de pensar en cosas innecesarias. Abrió la botella y con un algodón lo humedeció en la sustancia, para después posarlo en las heridas. No dolía.

Daba gracias a quien creara el agua oxigenada.

No podría cubrir sus heridas con gasas porque absorbían la sangre y dejaban fluir el olor con facilidad, así que era mejor poner cinta en las heridas y después una venda, solo para estar seguros, y si en llegado caso sasuke llegara a oler el agua oxigenada, que estaba seguro que no sería así porque uso muy poca, simplemente diría que algún bicho raro lo pico, y ya. Además con los demás olores como el del shampoo, acondicionador y el perfume de su suavizante de telas, que ahora usaría mucho, junto con mucha crema corporal, lo ocultaría muy bien.

Eso le hacia pensar en la ropa, de la cual se desharía después. Era feo tener que tirarla pero era lo mejor, no quería nada que le recordara ese día tan espantoso. ¿Tres bolsas de basura serian suficientes? Tal vez cuatro.

Salió del baño, y miro la cama, no solo sería su ropa si no también las sabanas.

Apretó sus manos en un puño, intentando no lastimarse ¿Qué hacia? ¿Todo era suficiente para enmendarse? No, solo lo hacían un mentiroso ocultando algo que podría volverse una guerra, y no precisamente porque sasuke sintiera algo por él, si no por defender lo que era suyo. Su sangre.

Malditos vampiros posesivos.

Todo se resumía a eso, incluso itachi era lo único que desea. Bueno ese no era su único motivo, y el pensar en el motivo verdadero del actuar de itachi le hacía estremecer, no era mejor que el de solo desear su sangre, eso sería algo bueno, dentro de lo que cabria.

Y llegar a estas conclusiones, de pensar en las palabras de itachi al despegar sus blancos y afilados colmillos de su piel solo le hacían en pensar en – ¿por qué no me tomo por la fuerza como había dicho que haría?

Estaba agradecido que no lo hiciera, y que lo único que quedara de aquella amarga y dolorosa experiencia fuera unas heridas en el muslo interior de la pierna y no un trauma por ser violado. Pero ¿Por qué detenerse? acaso su deseo no era ¿Enfurecer a sasuke? ¿Arrebatarle todo? ¿Encontrar un motivo para matar a su hermano menor y que el clan, y sus leyes no se metieran? ¿No era lo que itachi le había dicho antes de salir por aquella puerta? Por eso ensuciar la comida de su hermano en primer lugar.

Un simple juego que el mayor quería jugar por su aburrida vida inmortal, entonces… ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Profanarlo de todas las maneras posibles.

¿Habría tenido algo que ver con lo que le dijo al enterarse de las intenciones del infeliz del uchiha? No ¿verdad? Pero es que nunca se había enojado tanto en su vida, que le salió tan natural.

–"No importa que tomes mi sangre a la fuerza, o que tomes mi cuerpo. ¡Nunca podrás hacer que mi alma te pertenezca! Esa junto con mis sentimientos solo serán de una sola persona y déjame decirte ¡que no eres tú! Así que haz lo que quieras, ni en esta vida, ni en la otra, y escúchame con atención que no voy a volver a repetírtelo maldito vampiro bastardo ¡Nunca voy a llamar a sasuke solo para tu beneficio! ¿¡Te ha quedado claro!"

La cara que puso itachi cuando le dijo eso no fue más que de sorpresa, y no pudo creérselo cuando lo vio. Aun tenía sus dudas de si lo que vio había sido sorpresa, pues el mayor solo se rio, él pensaba que ni con eso itachi se detendría porque bueno… él solo era un humano. Así que volvía a preguntar ¿Por qué se detuvo?

–Olvídalo naruto– se dijo –es mejor vivir en la ignorancia.

–Además aquello solo provoco mas interés en itachi, creo que no sería tan mala idea usar ese bisturí después de todo.

Ahora solo debía evitar estar a solas con itachi, y encerrarse bien en su habitación ¿un cerrojo sería suficiente contra un vampiro? Tal vez si, ya que el punto era que sasuke se enterara de lo sucedido por su propia voz, itachi nunca le diría a sasuke y mentir era su especialidad, destruir una puerta y que fuera la suya sería muy obvio. Además estaban las reglas que era lo único que detenía a itachi de destruir su cerrojo y cenárselo entero.

Después de todo lo que más respetaban los vampiros eran las reglas, aunque siempre hay vacios legales en ellas, e itachi no era el único que aprovecharía esos vacios.

**NOTAS FINALES:**

El cielo se va a caer ¡CUIDADO!

Sé que me están mirando feo, puedo sentirlo. La vibra traspasa la pantalla de mi monitor.

Después de meses de ausencia y estoy segura que me daban por muerta llego con especiales cortos. Pero en recompensa he subido dos ¿me perdonaran?

Este es el primero, den en siguiente y verán el especial 2 desde la perspectiva de sasuke, ahí trato de explicar en breves palabras el porqué de mi ausencia, pero creo que es obvio.

¿Inspiración donde estas? Sigo en tu búsqueda.

Como abran notado el diseño es diferente, este no es visto desde la perspectiva de naruto, y es para que se den una idea de lo que sucederá en el capítulo 7, que extrañamente sigue en proceso de creación, tengo dos inicios para el capitulo 7 y uno es muy diferente del otro así que no sé como continuar pero la idea sigue siendo la misma.

Espero lo disfruten y me digan que tal quedo. Prefieren que los especiales sean como este o como he estado llevando la historia hasta ahora.

También aprovecho para agradecer los comentarios del capítulo anterior ¡arigatou! Espero poder leer más.

Los veo en el especial 2.

Chu…

…El patito se fue por el escusado…

cri cri cri hahaha ^.^


	8. Especial 2: Pov Sasuke

**ESPECIAL 2.**

**POV SASUKE**

No es que fuera algún pervertido o algo por el estilo, ni siquiera podría clasificarme de entre los acosadores o voyeristas. No, yo no era esa clase de personas que les gusta ver o mejor dicho espiar a los demás, nunca haría tales actos tan absurdos como esos, pero en esta ocasión mi curiosidad me abría ganado.

Normalmente en mi día haría algo más útil que el estar al pendiente de alguien, pero por primera vez, el enorme hilo que tiraba de mi hacia su aparición de nuevo, jalándome tan fuertemente que me era imposible el intentar el tan siquiera resistirme, era algo que se convertía en una necesidad, y hacia que mi razón saliera en seguida y se escondiera en alguna parte de mi.

Y ahí estaba yo a lado de la habitación en la que naruto había entrado, conocía su rutina y sabía los movimientos y a los lugares que iría, no era para mí imposible saberlo, naruto era tan predecible.

Anteriormente como dirían muy común mente, nunca me hubiera imaginado que haría tales actos, me hubiera burlado en la cara del tipo que se atreviera a decirme que yo estaría haciendo esto, y que mas aparte lo haría con mucha frecuencia, pobre de aquel que se hubiera atrevido.

Pero ahora ni me reconocería. Esto se había convertido en algo así como una debilidad que simplemente no se me era permitida, simplemente mi orgullo no me lo permitiría, pero solo había una cosa que haría cambiar a alguien de esta manera ¿Adivinan que es?

Primero podría decir que fue aquel endemoniadamente agradable aroma, que embriagaba cada uno de mis sentidos hasta hacerme perder la razón de mi mismo, me sumergía en aquel instinto que creí había superado o mejor dicho no había experimentado con tanta fuerza, o también podría decir que fue aquel calor que emanaba su cuerpo que calentaba mi fría piel, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que había una cosa que me atrajo mas aparte de su esencia; fue el sabor de su sangre.

No había comparación con eso, podría explicarlo como la adicción que un humano crea hacia algún tipo de droga, a la necesitad que se siente y que te pide cada vez mas sin poder dejarlo, si lo describiera de esa manera simplemente se acercaría muy poco a lo que yo sentía cuando bebía de ella. Pero esa era la idea principalmente.

Mi necesidad por su sangre se había vuelto tal verdad en mi inmortalidad, que me vi en la necesidad de reclamarlo como mío, naruto me perteneció desde el primer momento que mis ojos cruzaron los suyos, su sentencia estaba dictada, su alma ahora me pertenecía a mí, y nadie mas tendría derecho sobre él.

Pero esto no podría explicar como yo me encontraba en tal situación ahora y haciendo lo que estaba asiendo, o tal vez sí.

–Maldición –me maldije

¿Como yo podía estar haciendo esto? Estaba en lo que sasuke uchiha nunca haría en su existencia, pero aun así seguía asiéndolo y ¿por qué? Porque el dobe me había vuelto débil. Y esa no era una sensación muy agradable.

No saben cuanto lo odiaba.

Estaba sentado en aquella cama que solo empeoraba las cosas, con los brazo y piernas cruzados con mi típica pose de "Indiferente" mirando a la puerta que sería en un futuro la causa de mi des fortunio, no odiaba mas a naruto de lo que odiaba en este momento a aquella puerta.

–Tsk –troné la lengua sabiendo de lo que seguramente me estaría perdiendo, y todo era causa de esa maldita puerta.

Bueno tal vez no obviaba tanto a la puerta, ya que gracias a ella impedía que me viera, está bien puerta esta vez has ganado, y te ofrezco la oportunidad de seguir en pie. Pensé.

Podía escucharlo tan perfectamente que incluso mi mente podía darse el lujo de usar la imaginación. Una pequeña risa se formo en mis labios al escuchar una pequeña maldición proceder del pequeño cuarto gracias al lavabo que se había interpuesto en su camino, después lo que esperaba sucedió.

Aquel aroma que esperaba con ansias inundo rápidamente la habitación, llenándolo con esa esencia que ya conocía tanto, era demasiado agradable. Mis pulmones inhalaban con fuerza para no dejar escapar ninguna partícula mientras mi mente se concentraba en guardarlo, pero mi olfato no era a lo único que le haría uso en esta ocasión.

Escuchaba cada cosa como si sucediera enfrente de mí, podía escuchar al ave que cantaba en el árbol que se encontraba a varios metros de aquí, haciendo su nido para sus futuros polluelos, y solo era necesario que prestara la suficiente atención para notarlo, y por lo tanto lo que sucedía de tras de aquella molesta puerta no escapaba a mi oído.

Podía oír el latir de ese corazón que me enloquecía tanto, el fluir de la sangre que golpeaba contra sus venas y el respirar de sus pulmones mientras inhalaba y exhalaba, también el caer de cada gota de agua y el chocar de la misma contra su piel mientras resbalaba y caía al suelo, solo era necesario cerrar mis ojos y se haría presente.

Podía oler el shampoo que se entendía por su cabellera y oír los mechones deslizarse por su dedos sutilmente que se impregnaban de dicha sustancia. Aquel aroma tan tentador que le caracterizaba, comenzaba a invadirle de nuevo con fuerza.

El jabón comenzó a expandirse por todo su cuerpo hasta rodearle completamente mientras la fragancia natural de su cuerpo se mezclaba dándole un toque diferente, tal vez imperceptible para alguien que no tuviera tan desarrollado el olfato, pero no para alguien que podría decir que era inmortal, tal vez un perro notaria la diferencia. El aroma que se formaba era el que yo buscaba, el único que nadie podría igualar aunque lo quisiera, el que decía que él era único.

Me estremecí de repente al notar a la parte que había llegado esto, ahora se enjabonaba el cuerpo, y claramente se escuchaba el deslizar de sus manos por su pecho y manos, esto se estaba volviendo algo claramente peligroso, si seguía así yo seguramente ropería la puerta que impidió mi visión y atacaría, intente controlarme sabiendo que no sería capaz de hacer semejante cosa, diciéndome y repitiéndome que eso sería la única estupidez que JAMAS cometería. Mordí fuertemente mi labio inferior asiéndolo sangrar débilmente, y lamí la sangre logrando controlarme.

– "vamos sasuke, no seas tan estúpido" – repetí en mi mente

No arruinaría el único momento que tenía para oler tan claramente la razón de mi debilidad, conseguí estar en mi posición sin perturbarla, mientras me debatía en si atacar o no note que la parte que me habría hecho dudar en primer lugar había terminado, la fragancia ahora eran tan fuerte, justo como había esperado.

–vaya si que eres masoquista.

Escuche decir desde la puerta de entrada.

Me levante de la cama y comencé a caminar hacia esa dirección.

–lo haces todos los días ¿verdad?

–No –dije con el mismo tono de voz que usaba siempre –no siempre– admití. Era imposible mentirle ¿Por qué hacerlo y que me cachara en la mentira? Nunca.

–si fuera por ti de seguro lo harías todos los días ¿acaso estás loco o qué? Te hemos perdido hermanito – dijo burlándose

–y ¿se puede saber que haces tú aquí? – mi voz sonó amenazadora

–no te enojes sasuke, yo solo olí algo agradable y lo seguí hasta aquí, eso es todo–sonrió burlonamente

–Tsk –troné la lengua –ese dobe ¿cuantas veces le he dicho que cierre la ventana del baño?

–parece que no las suficientes, tal vez debería entrar y cerrarlas por él, no fuera de malas y…

Mis ojos se volvieron rojos y comenzó a matarlo con la mirada.

–Itachi– dije enojado ya, con una voz de ultratumba

–lo sé, lo sé, vamos sasuke no creíste que ¿yo? – se señalo –nunca lo haría, sabes que no me metería en tu territorio

–Más te vale– amenace – si no posiblemente acabarías en el mar rojo, o en el peor de los casos ni eso.

–Haa –gimió levemente –que malo ¡otooto baka!

–sabes que lo hare sin dudarlo– dije muy seriamente

Itachi se puso serio también mientras su expresión cambiaba, no podría describirla por que me sería imposible, nunca lo había mirado así antes.

–lo sé– dijo en un extraño tono, para darse la vuelta y dejarme solo

Trate de tranquilizarme, simplemente itachi lograba sacarme de mis casillas más de lo que naruto lograba, pero era mejor ignorarlo que pensar en ello y acabar en algo que no sería nada bueno. Mire para atrás y Salí del cuarto sin ser notado.

Naruto bajaba las escaleras tan rápidamente que hubiera jurado que caería y rodaría por las escaleras.

– ¡no seas tan ruidoso dobe! – le grite mientras él se sujetaba con una de sus manos del barandal, al parecer lo había asustado.

–maldito teme no me asustes así– me grito lo más fuerte que pudo

–Como no quieres que te grite si vienes corriendo como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

– ¿¡que! –se estremeció –¡los fantasmas no existen dattebayo!

Grito más fuerte que antes, naruto se asustaba tan fácil con solo hacer mención de dichas criaturas sobrenaturales. ¿Y que se supone que yo era? ¿No entraba yo en lo que se dice "No existe"? o por lo menos no debería. Él tendría que temerle a mi existencia, y no a la de aquellos que no pueden herirle '¿haz siquiera pensado que yo puedo convertirte en uno?' Negó con la cabeza, y una leve inclinación de mi labio parecía formar una sonrisa. Eso no sería posible porque no solo devoraría tu sangre ¿comprendes? Tu alma viene incluida en el paquete. Por lo menos no se convertiría en aquello que le asusta. Es mejor así.

– ¡Que te dije usurantonkachi! –le dije mientras de un solo salto me había dirigido hasta donde él estaba –no grites–le di un pequeño golpe en la cabeza

Volvió a estremecerse, pero esta vez no pude notar el por qué, simplemente había agachado la cabeza y me era imposible ver su expresión.

– ¿que te pasa ahora? – exigí saber

–Nada–me dijo mientras se apartaba de mi lado

–Entonces–dije de repente tomándolo por la cintura por sorpresa

– ¿Que pasa teme? – dijo molesto

– ¿Por qué bajabas corriendo? – le pregunte mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Parecía que huía de mi, y eso no tenía sentido

En verdad quería saber, cada movimiento que daba era indispensable que lo supiera, no podría dar un paso sin que yo lo supiera, entonces vi algo que no me gusto, era esa expresión en su rostro que decía que me ocultaba algo, estaba tan grabado en su rostro que era imposible que yo no lo notara.

–Dime –ordene

Naruto giro el rostro y esa tonta sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

–Naaa, no fue nada, solo tenía hambre.

Me metía y eso no me gustaba, sabia cuando lo hacía, era el timbre de su voz y el hecho de que no me miraba nunca a los ojos el que lo delataba, la furia comenzaba a invadirme ¿acaso el dobe no sabía ya que no podía mentirme? Estaba por arremeter cuando itachi apareció detrás de él.

–sasuke ¿Qué hay para cenar? –dijo con su voz molesta de siempre

– ¿acaso estas tarado itachi? –Mi furia fue rápidamente redirigida – ¿acaso quieres que te traiga a un humano y te lo sirva en la mesa?

–No seas tan malo sasuke– su voz fue lastimera –no tenias por que decírmelo así ¿verdad Naru chan? – Miro a naruto –se supone que debemos parecer humanos comunes ¿Qué eso no es lo que se diría en una familia normal, en una situación similar?

Entonces note un pequeño temblor en una de las manos de naruto, por mi experiencia con el dobe podría jurar que contenía un certero intento de golpe contra itachi, sería normal que lo intentara, pero había algo que me molestaba, algo que no era normal en aquella escena, dentro de mí una alarma que me avisaba de algo comenzaba a emitir un ligero tono de aviso. Tome a naruto de la mano y lo jale hacia mi alejándolo de itachi, lo pegue a mi cuerpo mientras lo sujetaba de la cintura.

–No somos humanos, y solo debemos aparentar frente a otros, no cuando solo estamos nosotros. Vámonos naruto– le dije mientras lo llevaba de vuelta escaleras arriba –ah, itachi sírvete lo que quieras –grite mientras desaparecía con naruto en mi cuarto.

Antes de desaparecer podría jurar que una sonrisa se había aparecido en los labios de itachi y no era de burla, alegría o algo similar a aquel cálido sentimiento, más bien era una de ¿soberbia? ¿Pretensión? No sabría explicar pero en definitiva no me había gustado.

Algo sucedía en la cabeza de itachi, y seguramente no traería nada bueno.

**NOTAS AUTOR:**

SE BUSCA

Se busca a la musa de de tekubi-kashu, lleva desaparecida ya mucho rato ¿Cuánto? No se sabe exactamente. Desapareció una tarde mientras salía de paseo, se presume de secuestro o abducción alienígena. Señas particulares; tiene un tatuaje en la frente que dice "Yaoi" llevaba consigo un documento de Word ALTAMENTE importante. Se recompensara por cualquier tipo de información, o por su localización.

AVISO

Por tan repentina desaparición, se suspende cualquier futura actualización hasta nuevo aviso. Por disculpa, se subieron estos especiales que fueron escritos antes de su desaparición u abducción alienígena repentina (Mirando al cielo) si los aliens leen esto favor de regresarla sin ningún daño.

¡Enserio, por favor la extraño! TT_TT

Si me escuchas vuelve a mí, juro no volver a pensar en otra pareja que no sea SasuNaru, es solo que… T.T ¡es culpa de nezumi y sion! Si alguien es culpable es nezumi por ser tan lindo.

Hahaha sería mucho pedir una disculpa ¿verdad? Escribí esto hace mucho tiempo y quería ponerlo en un capitulo más avanzado, ya desde la perspectiva de sasuke (y mucho más largo) pero la falta de inspiración me hace subirlo antes de lo que pensaba y como un especial, para ustedes por mi retraso de meses con el especial 1. Estoy tan trabada que he tenido miedo de no poder continuar, incluso cada vez que veo a mi reflejo le apunto con un arma (o continuas o mueres hahaha) Tengo otros pedazos de capítulos, escritos en momentos de inspiración pero no rebasan las 4 hojas de Word, por eso he decidido suspender momentáneamente el fic pero ¡ALTO AHI! paren su tren antes de abandonarme. No se asusten, no es que lo vaya a abandonar ¡claro que no! Solo necesito un tiempo más (aparte del que ya esperaron) para recuperar a mi musa. Solo les aviso para que no piensen que estoy muerta por alguna calle desolada, o he olvidado este fic con los virus de mi computadora.

No anda perdida, ES que anda de parranda.

Solo es un momento de pequeña frustración de escritor hahahaha.

Espero no demorarme mucho, y que ustedes no me abandonen ya que no soy muy buena escritora, pero por la una o dos personas que leen prometo continuar, palabra de honor, si no que las sakura's reinen el mundo O_O (NOooooo…). ^_^

Si mi musa no regresa a mí, lamento informarles que los capítulos de réyenos no solo serán en el anime de naruto, si efectivamente aquí harán su aparición también.

¡Especiales, especiales! (se escucha la multitud gritar)

Los quiero mucho y nos leeremos pronto.

Chuu…

¿Creen que los aliens se la hayan llevado? por que la siento a años luz de distancia.

(Mira por la ventana) Oh un ovni.


	9. Especial 3: Soñando

**ESPECIAL 3**

**SOÑANDO**

Estaba seguro de que esto era un sueño y no otra cosa, como una alucinación bien formada por algún tipo de droga o una jugarreta de mi mente. En definitiva esto era un sueño ¿Qué mas podría explicar que me encontrara yo en esta situación? Definitivamente este tipo de cosas engañosas no me sucedían con frecuencia. Mejor dicho, nunca me sucedían y este no era el momento para que me comenzaran a pasar. Y el porque de que estuviera seguro de mi afirmación de que esto no era mas que un sueño era eso – Señale un punto en especifico con mi dedo índice – Ahí parado en la oscuridad, como si temiera ser desintegrado al momento en que la luz del sol que se colaba por la ventana rota lo tocara, se encontraba él.

Era absurdo ya que esas solo eran leyendas de personas incrédulas que creían que podrían tener una esperanza de salvación ante aquellos seres nocturnos que merodeaban en las noches en búsqueda de victimas humanas para beber de su sangre. Realmente creía que los humanos podían llegar a ser incrédulos.

No podía apartar mi mirada de él. Se encontraba perfectamente parado sobre su eje sin perturbaciones, con su elegante traje negro que de vez en cuando le había visto usar en muy pocas ocasiones para eventos importantes, tan resplandeciente que me cegaba. Me miraba de una forma que nunca creí capaz de concebir, con esa expresión que cautivaría al más recio de los hombres hasta un niño de escasos años de vida.

Una sonrisa que marcaria el fin de los días y que nunca creí que fuera capaz de aparecer en su perfecto rostro pálido, oculto entre las sombras.

– Es absurdo – Pensaba – Esto solo puede pasar en un sueño, él nunca me sonreiría así. Creo que primero mis notas subirían a un 100% antes de verlo así.

Y si esto era un sueño eso significaba que yo podía controlar todo lo que sucedía aquí ¿cierto?

Alguna vez llegue a escuchar que lo sueños son deseos… es lo que uno más anhela, y el sub-consiente lo trasforma en sueños. Y basándome en esa teoría, eso significaba que…

Me sonroje ¿Acaso era posible? Claramente sentía mis mejillas calientes. Mi deseo era… ¿Verlo sonreír? Bueno él era un amargado y era natural que yo quisiera verlo por lo menos una vez sonreír ¿No?

– ¿Por qué te mientes? – Escuche que me decía una voz familiar atrás de mí.

Gire la cabeza, con ella el cuerpo y quede gravemente sorprendido. En definitiva -Y ahora si había tenido alguna duda por pequeña que fuera de que esto no era un sueño- quedaba completamente claro que estaba descartado.

¡Pero si era yo hablándome a mi mismo!

La alarma y sorpresa no tardaron en hacerse notar en mis ojos, y al mismo tiempo en desaparecer.

– ¿Por qué lo dices? – Pregunte

Era realmente extraño cuestionarme a mi mismo.

Lo mire – ¿O me mire? Bueno ya me daba igual – Sonreírme

– Si lo sabes ¿Por qué preguntas?

–Ha claro, si – Entiéndase mi sarcasmo – es obvio que no sé y por eso pregunto.

Los labios de mi yo serio volvieron a curvarse en esa sonrisa que siempre ponía de autosuficiencia. Era claro que ese yo sabía algo que mi yo consiente ignoraba.

Torcí los labios y espere por su respuesta, si en verdad era yo – Que eso suponía – no debería dejarme con la duda, además este era mi sueño y debería obedecerme ¿No? Vamos contesta y desaparece.

– Te gusta mentirte a ti mismo para poder engañar a los demás. Si no, no podrías hacerlo y tus sentimientos quedarían expuestos y tú más grande miedo posiblemente se haría realidad.

Me estremecí ante lo último.

– Temes que sepan lo que en verdad sientes.

– Miedo – Dije mas para mi que para la persona que estaba enfrente.

No me gustaba, el agradable sueño de un Sasuke sonriente -Y debo decir para nada molesto- se volvía contra mí como castigo por mi impertinencia.

Quería despertar ya, no quería saber lo que ya sabía. No era necesario que viniera mi sub-consiente a decirme descaradamente algo obvio para mí. Algo con lo que yo era feliz al mentirme. Me volteé para darle la espalda y marcharme de ahí. Si él no se iba lo haría yo.

– Escondes entre las sombras de tu corazón y le pones trabas a lo que en verdad deseas para que no te lastimes al desearlo. No es solo verlo sonreír, pues ya lo has visto con anterioridad.

Me detuve en seco.

– Lo que quieres es…– volteé la mirada para poder verlo, quería saber lo que diría.

Cuando se percato de que lo miraba se quedo estático. Sus labios dejaron de moverse para formar una ligera sonrisa cálida sin hacer el más mínimo movimiento. Concentre más la mirada ¿Qué era lo que tramaba? Y entonces en un murmullo mudo.

– "… _Que te sonría solo a ti" _

No pude escuchar ni un solo sonido escapar de su boca, solo eran los labios y lengua que formaron aquella frase que me descoloco por completo para finalmente despertar en mi habitación exaltado.

Y ahí estaba, mi sub-consiente descaradamente me lo había aventado a la cara.

– Solo a mí – Eso no lo vi venir.

Que deseo tan tonto y superficial – Agache la mirada – Me encontraba sentado en la cama con las manos aferradas a las sabanas y los ojos mirando al vacio, como si existiera algo más haya de las sabanas y cobijas que cubrían mi cuerpo del frio.

Eran estupideces y esperaba no volver a tener aquel sueño, esperaba poder volver a los tranquilos, pacíficos y NORMALES sueños que siempre aparecían noche tras noche en mi mente mientras dormía.

Mire alrededor. Aun estaba oscuro y esta noche no estaba la luna en el cielo nocturno. El cuarto estaba ensombrecido y apenas era capaz de ver mi mano en la oscuridad y extrañamente estaba mas frio de lo normal.

**YO AL HABLA:**

Me odian lo sé, es en vano pedir disculpas por que yo misma me odio.

Otro especial y mi musa viene y va, pero espero próximamente recuperarla estoy segura que volverá, lo siento hohoho.

Creo que agoniza por ahí y creo que mi hermana es responsable, le ha disparado con un rifle mientras veía "The Walkin Day" (si se escribe así?)

Corto el especial pero lo subo para que sepan que sigo viva y pendiente de este fic, y para recordarles "No me olviden!"

No prometeré que vean pronto el capitulo 7 sigue en proceso de creación. En fin, espero leerlos pronto.

Chuu… a todos(as)


End file.
